


The Heart of a Father

by godessoftrees



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godessoftrees/pseuds/godessoftrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake forever changes the lives of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Mpreg - don't like it don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I started this, because apparently I’m a glutton for doing too much at once and stressing myself out. This will definitely not be updated on a regular basis but on that note it seems like none of my fics are getting updated on a regular basis. Sorry about that. (Is it summer break yet? Or better yet May 2015?)
> 
> This fic will largely be in the style of my other fanfic Perfect as it follows the boys through Blaine’s senior year, the way it should have been. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg – don’t like it don’t read it
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x01 – The New Rachel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

 

The Heart of a Father

Prologue

_“The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature.” – Abbe Prevost_

Blaine Devon Anderson was dying. There was no other explanation. The reason of his imminent death: heartbreak. Yes, he had been the one to encourage Kurt to follow his dreams and go to New York without him. But that was when he expected Kurt to call at least once a day, and Skype when they had downtime. Lately, the two went days without a word spoken between them. And now Blaine had caught a stomach bug on top of everything and surely heartbreak was to blame for his weakened immune system.

The front door opened and shut. Blaine heard his brother’s voice ring out, “Blaine?”

Unable to speak, Blaine groaned. His throat was in excruciating pain from the amount of vomiting he had done in the past week. Cooper entered the room, frowning when he took in the sight of his little brother. Blaine was unnaturally pale, lying under a thick blanket with a bucket filled with vomit beside him.

“You should have called me sooner,” Cooper scolded and set to work immediately. He took the bucket into the kitchen to rinse out. He brought it back to Blaine.

“You didn’t have to come,” Blaine muttered as he burrowed further under the blanket.

“Mom and Dad are in London. Of course I had to come. You’re my little brother. Someone needs to take care of you. Have you been to the doctor?” Cooper asked as he puttered about the room.

“No,” Blaine groaned as another wave of nausea swept over him and he turned onto his side to vomit into the bucket.

Cooper left the room and returned several seconds later with a thermometer and a wet washcloth. He pressed the washcloth against Blaine’s forehead and stuck the thermometer into his mouth. When it beeped, he looked at the screen.

“Huh, you’re not running a fever,” Cooper said in puzzlement.

“I haven’t been all week,” Blaine said.

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get you into bed and then I’m going to the store to get you a few things,” Cooper said.

He helped Blaine off of the couch and up the stairs into his bed. Blaine had just settled back against the pillows when music began to play from inside his nightstand.

“That’s Kurt,” Blaine groaned. “Can you hand me my phone? It’s in the top drawer.”

Cooper slid open the drawer, pulling out Blaine’s cell phone. He handed the phone to Blaine, his eyes glued to the inside of Blaine’s drawer. There were an assortment of papers, mostly songs Blaine had written over the years, along with a large half-emptied bottle of lubricant. Cooper frowned when he noticed there weren’t any condoms. He made a mental note to talk to his little brother about safe sex later. He didn’t need to have “The Talk” while he was sick with a stomach virus.

“I’m going to run to the store,” Cooper said, pushing the drawer shut. Blaine nodded, waving him off with one hand as he listened to whatever Kurt was saying.

Cooper pushed a shopping cart down the aisles of the closest grocery store, looking at the different assortments of soup. Loaded potato soup had always been Blaine’s favorite but Cooper was worried Blaine wouldn’t be able to keep it down. He grabbed several cans of chicken noodle instead, figuring he couldn’t go wrong with the classic. As he turned to put the cans into the buggy he collided with a heavily pregnant man.

“I’m so sorry,” Cooper apologized, reaching out to steady the man with one hand.

“It’s okay,” the man said with a smile before continuing on his way.

Cooper put the cans down, frowning as he watched the man walk away. His mind flashed back to his little brother’s nightstand drawer and the lack of condoms. He remembered his mother speaking of a distant cousin who had fallen pregnant from his partner years ago. Cooper ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Their family carried the male pregnancy gene. How stupid could he be? How had he forgotten? Had anyone ever told Blaine? Surely not, if he thought he and Kurt could get by without condoms.

Resigning himself to the facts, Cooper sprinted to the aisle with the feminine products and pregnancy tests. The soup was forgotten in the shopping cart in aisle five.

**K/B**

“This is ridiculous, Cooper. I’m not pregnant,” Blaine protested.

Cooper ignored him, dragging him into the bathroom and shoving the pregnancy test into his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter.

“Our family has the gene, Blaine. We have to be sure.”

“Fine, but you can at least leave while I pee on a stick,” Blaine said, pushing Cooper out of the room.

Cooper pulled the door shut behind him. Not long after, Blaine entered the room. For five agonizing minutes they sat staring at the pregnancy test, watching as two pink lines slowly formed.


	2. Chapter 1:  The (Not) Break-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finals are coming up but I managed to crank out another chapter instead of studying German. Reviews would be nice!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x04 – The Break-Up
> 
> Disclaimer: Any quotes that appear from the show do not belong to me. “Teenage Dream” belongs to Katy Perry.

Chapter One: The (Not) Break-Up

Blaine Anderson had never been more nervous before in his life. And that was saying something; he had performed at amusement parks. He clutched a bouquet of roses tightly in one hand, raising the other to knock on the door to Kurt’s New York City apartment. He hid his face behind the flowers as the door slid open almost immediately. Steeling his courage, Blaine moved the flowers out of the way.

“Surprise!” Blaine exclaimed, managing to muster a convincing smile.

Kurt gasped. “Blaine!”

Blaine saw Finn and Rachel getting to their feet and moving towards him. Kurt took the flowers and pulled Blaine in for a tight hug.

“This is amazing but I wasn’t expecting you for two weeks!”

“I know. I just . . . couldn’t wait any longer,” Blaine said, satisfied that he wasn’t technically lying to his boyfriend. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Rachel interrupted, embracing him.

Finn offered a fist for Blaine to bump, who complied in surprise.

“Finn, what’re you doing here?” Blaine asked. He had not expected to see him.

“I’m not really sure, honestly, but it’s good to see you, man!” Finn answered.

“You’re all dressed up. Oh, no, you were going out, weren’t you?” Blaine asked with a frown. He knew he should have called instead of showing up on Kurt and Rachel’s doorstep but he didn’t want to give himself any extra time to back out.

“We’re going to Callbacks,” Rachel informed him. “It’s a karaoke bar where all the NYADA students hang out. You have to come with us!”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Blaine said hesitantly. He had to tell Kurt about the baby and the sooner the better.

“Nonsense,” Kurt protested. “You’re coming with us.”

“Oh-okay then,” Blaine said.

Kurt put the roses in some water and Rachel grabbed her purse. Before Blaine knew it they had hailed a cab and were on their way to Callbacks. The bar was nicer than what Blaine had imagined for a college hangout. Kurt found a high-top table for them to sit at. Blaine listened as Rachel prattled away but didn’t join in the conversation. He was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the pregnancy when Kurt addressed him.

“Blaine, are you okay?” he asked. “You seem a little down.”

“I’m great,” Blaine lied. “It was just a . . . rough flight. I had a middle seat because I booked the tickets at the last minute.”

“Well I am glad that you did,” Kurt said with a brilliant smile. “Our first night out in New York! We’ll never forget this!”

“That’s for sure,” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt didn’t hear him, thankfully. Rachel chose that moment to announce she wanted to sing and dragged Brody to the stage with her. Blaine watched as they performed, an idea slowly coming to him. When she rejoined them his mind was made up.

“I want to sing something,” Blaine said suddenly.

“Just ask Pasqual,” Brody told him, pointing to the man behind the piano.

Blaine made his way to the man in question, asking if he could steal the piano for a performance. The man moved out of the way and Blaine took a seat on the bench. He played a few notes before lifting his mouth to the microphone. A hush fell over the room instantly.

“Hi, everyone,” Blaine said nervously. “I want to sing something that’s very special to me. It’s a song that I sang the first time I met the love of my life. So, Kurt, this is for you.

 _“Before you met me, I was all right but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February, you’ll by my Valentine, Valentine! Let’s go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die. You and I will be young forever,”_ Blaine sang. Tears filled his eyes and he fought them back fiercely.

 _“’Cause you make me feel like I’m livin’ a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now, baby, I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back.”_ Blaine watched as the smile slid off of Kurt’s face. He panicked as more tears fought their way to the surface.

_“I’mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. You make me feel like I’m livin’ a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now, baby, I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don’t ever look back, no! I’mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. I’ll let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight.”_

Blaine ignored the applause, fighting back his tears once more as he joined Kurt at the table. He didn’t have a chance to sit down before Kurt’s hand was in his and pulling him out of the bar. Finn and Rachel walked in front of them. Kurt didn’t speak until they had reached the park.

“So that was moving,” Kurt said uncertainly. “I guess I’m kind of wondering why that was.”

“Well, I really missed you,” Blaine answered. He knew he was dragging things out but the words wouldn’t come.

“I miss you too and I’m really glad that you’re here. . . . But you’ve been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please stop pretending that there’s nothing wrong,” Kurt said seriously.

Blaine stopped walking. He knew this was the moment. It was now or never.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kurt’s eyes widened comically. “What?”

“I swear I didn’t know I was a gene carrier,” Blaine said hurriedly. “If I did I never would have asked that we not use condoms. But I thought we were okay! We were both virgins and I didn’t think we could get pregnant and-”

“Blaine, please, slow down,” Kurt interrupted, taking both of Blaine’s hands in his.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I’m just – I’m so sorry,” Blaine said through his tears. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Have you been to the doctor yet?” Kurt asked, effectively cutting off Blaine’s rambling.

“Not yet,” Blaine said in confusion. “Why?”

“Then there’s a chance that it was a false positive. I’m assuming you took a home pregnancy test.” Blaine nodded. “We’ll go down to the free clinic tomorrow and they can tell us for sure. Until then, try to relax.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Blaine asked. “I ruined your life!”

“You did no such thing,” Kurt protested. “First of all, if you are pregnant, it takes _two_ , Blaine. And we’ll get through this, just like we’ve gotten through everything else that life has thrown at us. We’re in this together, always together.”

“I love you so much,” Blaine said.

Kurt pulled Blaine to him, holding him tightly. Once Blaine’s tears had subsided, Kurt led him over to Rachel and Finn. They caught a cab back to the loft together. Rachel and Finn disappeared into Rachel’s curtained-off bedroom the instant they were home. Kurt and Blaine showered together, where Blaine broke down once more.

Kurt hated seeing his boyfriend so upset but he knew there was little he could do to comfort him until they went to the doctor the next day. He helped Blaine into his pajamas and tucked him into bed before dressing himself. He slid into bed next to Blaine, smiling when his lover instantly moved into his arms. Blaine drifted off to sleep quickly. Kurt couldn’t stop his hand from sliding over Blaine’s flat stomach, thinking about the possible life growing there.

It was safe to say all four of them slept fitfully that night. Kurt finally abandoned all hope of rest at seven and left Blaine asleep. He made himself a cup of coffee and settled into a chair with his back to the window. He heard stirring from Rachel’s bedroom and looked up to see Finn sneaking out with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

“You can’t just run away,” Kurt said, startling his stepbrother.

“You scared me.” Finn jumped. “I thought I was the only one awake.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kurt said, “and I didn’t want to wake Blaine.”

“You guys okay?” Finn asked. “He seemed upset last night.”

As unobservant as his brother could be, Kurt was honestly surprised Finn had noticed. He drew in a deep sigh, knowing there was no point in hiding the truth. If Blaine really was pregnant, everyone would know soon enough.

“Blaine thinks he’s pregnant,” Kurt said.

Finn’s bag fell to the floor and he sank into a chair beside Kurt. Kurt took it as his sign to continue.

“Apparently no one in his family thought to tell him he’s a gene carrier, which really shouldn’t be that surprising considering his parents like to pretend he’s straight.”

“Did he take a pregnancy test?” Finn asked.

Kurt nodded. “It was positive. We’re going to the doctor today to make sure.”

Finn nodded. He stood up, grabbing his bag once more. “I don’t want to be here when Rachel wakes up, but call me if you need me.”

Kurt nodded. Finn surprised him by pulling him into a hug before disappearing out the door.

**K/B**

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head, handing the garment to Kurt who folded the material carefully. The ultrasound technician squirted gel on Blaine’s stomach, warning him too late that it would be cold. With bated breath, Kurt and Blaine watched as an embryo appeared on the screen.

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

**K/B**

Blaine felt numb, sickeningly numb. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be a father at seventeen, much less to a child that was biologically both his _and_ Kurt’s. Blaine let Kurt do the talking as they walked home. He immediately made plans to take a few days off of work to return to Lima with Blaine so they could tell Burt and Carole the news.

“No matter what you’re not in this alone,” Kurt repeated his words from the previous night.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Blaine said seriously.

“Well, you probably wouldn’t be knocked up at seventeen,” Kurt said with an attempt at humor.

Blaine didn’t laugh.

“This isn’t the end of the world,” Kurt said, surprising Blaine. “You’re eight weeks along; your due date isn’t until May 16th. You’ll finish out most of your senior year before you deliver. Maybe you can take your exams from home with a proctor so you won’t have to go back to school.”

“But what about _your_ life?” Blaine asked.

“I’ll move home,” Kurt said. “I’ll give Isabelle my two weeks’ notice and be back home before November.”

“No, Kurt, I can’t ask you to do that,” Blaine argued.

“You’re not asking me to,” Kurt told him.

“But you’re not the one who’s pregnant. You shouldn’t have to give up your dream job because I screwed up.”

“We both screwed up,” Kurt insisted.

“Still,” Blaine persisted, “I can’t let you give up Vogue.”

“I’m not leaving you to raise this baby on your own,” Kurt said passionately.

“What about adoption?” Blaine asked.

Kurt stopped in his tracks. “You don’t want to keep it?”

“I-I don’t know,” Blaine stammered. “Everything’s happening so fast. We’re both so young.”

Kurt nodded. He took Blaine’s hands in his. “We are young. But we’re in love. And I never thought I would be able to have a child with you, a child that is a part of both of us. This is . . . a miracle. And if you don’t see it that way I understand. But I love you, and I love this baby. I want us to be a family.”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed happily. He threw his arms around Kurt, burying his face in his shoulder. Kurt’s hands soothed up and down his back as Blaine cried.

“Come on,” Kurt said once Blaine had dried his eyes. “Let’s get you home.”

**K/B**

The next day, Blaine walked into the choir room alone. He had caught a flight home with Kurt the previous evening. Now Kurt was spending time with his father while Blaine was at school. They planned to tell Burt and Carole about the baby over the weekend.

“Hey,” Finn greeted him.

“You were already gone by the time I woke up yesterday,” Blaine said as he approached him. “Did Kurt tell you?”

“He called me this morning,” Finn said.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the rest of the glee club was streaming in. He gave Finn a pleading look, hoping he would understand that Blaine was not ready for them to know. Not yet. Finn gave the smallest of nods. Blaine took his seat as the club gathered around the graduate. And if Sam was looking between the two of them suspiciously, Blaine didn’t notice.


	3. Chapter 2:  The Role You Were Born to Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not sure I’m quite happy with the way this chapter turned out but I’ve definitely written much worse. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x05 – The Role You Were Born to Play
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Two: The Role You Were Born to Play

Blaine pressed his face against the cool porcelain of the toilet, sending up a silent prayer that the nausea would soon pass. He jumped when Kurt entered the room with a glass of ginger ale and a wet washcloth. He pressed the cloth to Blaine’s forehead and extended the glass for him to take.

“Thank you,” Blaine said with a small smile of gratitude. He sipped on the ginger ale. The last thing he wanted was to drink too much too fast and vomit again.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked.

“I’m feeling that morning sickness is a really misleading name for something that lasts _all day_ ,” Blaine moaned.

“Come on, on your feet,” Kurt said. He pulled Blaine off of the floor and into the living room.

Blaine was thankful Burt and Carole had both already left for work when he and Kurt had woken that morning. They had yet to tell them about the baby and Blaine did not want to worry about sharing the news while he was busy puking. Their time was almost up, however, and Burt would be home any minute.

“Do we have to tell them?” Blaine asked. “Maybe they won’t notice.”

“If they don’t notice your head down the toilet every five minutes they’ll definitely notice in seven months when there’s an infant screaming at the top of its lungs,” Kurt said unsympathetically. Blaine gave him a look. “What? Like our child will be anything but loud.”

Blaine smiled. “I love hearing you say that.”

“Well, it is ours. I told you, we’re in this together. Nothing will change that,” Kurt promised. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s lightly.

“Nothing will change what?” Burt Hummel asked as he walked into the house. He hung his jacket up on the coat hanger and collapsed into his armchair.

“Long day?” Kurt asked knowingly.

“Very,” Burt answered. “Now what were you two talking about?”

Kurt exchanged a glance with Blaine.

“Dad, Blaine and I have something to tell you,” Kurt began.

“I’m home!” Carole’s voice rang out through the kitchen.

A wave of nausea hit Blaine like a freight train. He sprinted to the bathroom with Kurt on his heels.

“What’s going on?” Carole asked, stunned as the boys ran past her as she entered the living room.

“I’m not sure,” Burt said with a frown.

Carole moved to hang her coat up next to Burt’s, leaving Burt to check on the boys. He knocked on the closed bathroom door.

“Boys, what’s going on in there?” Burt asked. “You know how I feel about closed doors.”

The door opened.

“About that,” Kurt said, supporting Blaine with one arm. “That’s not going to be a problem anymore.”

“What do you mean that’s not going to be a problem?” Burt frowned.

“Blaine’s pregnant,” Kurt said bluntly. This was not how he had envisioned his father finding out but there was hardly a great moment with Blaine vomiting so frequently.

“What?” Burt exclaimed.

“Kurt, please, I need to sit down,” Blaine murmured.

Having overheard the exchanged, Carole moved into action. She gently pushed Burt aside and helped Kurt guide Blaine to the couch. Blaine sank into the cushions, pressing his face against the fabric of the couch. Kurt moved Blaine’s head to rest in his lap, carding his hand through his loose curls.

“We didn’t mean for this to happen, Dad,” Kurt said once Burt and Carole both sat down.

“Of course you didn’t,” Burt agreed gruffly. “You’re still kids yourself. How are you going to raise one?”

“We don’t expect it to be easy,” Kurt answered. His hand dropped to rest on Blaine’s flat abdomen. “But we love each other and we love this baby. We’re going to make it work, somehow.”

Burt sighed unhappily. He exchanged a quick look with Carole before nodding.

“I don’t like this. I had hoped I wouldn’t have to worry about this with you after the whole Finn/Quinn debacle but I guess you learned nothing from your stepbrother.”

“Dad, that’s not fair.”

“That being said,” Burt continued as if Kurt had not interrupted, “Carole and I will help you in whatever way we can. Blaine, you’ve been family for a while now. This only makes it more . . . permanent.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said as tears flooded his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

Burt’s countenance softened instantly. “Don’t be sorry, Blaine. Worse things have happened. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?”

Blaine laughed through his tears. Kurt pulled on him until his face was buried in Kurt’s neck. Blaine couldn’t seem to stop his tears from flowing. Kurt rocked him as he eventually cried himself to sleep. Carole and Burt watched the couple with sad smiles on their faces. With Blaine asleep, Kurt slipped out from under him. He placed a pillow under Blaine’s head and tucked a blanket over him.

“Carole, do you mind watching him for me? I need to run to the store for a few things,” Kurt said as he tugged on his peacoat.

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you need,” Carole said. She pulled Kurt into a loving embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replied. He kissed her cheek before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

**K/B**

Kurt stood in front of the diapers, momentarily distracted at all the different options. There were so many different brands, each advertising a different reason for use. Kurt had never even changed a diaper before. He could count the number of times he had been around kids on one hand. Before he could ponder over this any longer a familiar voice rang out behind him.

“I _knew_ it!” Sam cried. “Quinn told me how horrible she felt all the time when she was pregnant and I noticed Blaine has been acting really weird lately and oh my God you’re having a baby!”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Kurt exclaimed, horrified that he had been seen.

“Why not? This is great!” Sam declared, clapping Kurt on the back. “You’re going to be a father!”

“Blaine isn’t ready to tell anyone yet,” Kurt said. “We’ve barely had time to get used to the idea ourselves.”

“Well you better get used to it soon,” Sam said.

“Just, please, don’t tell anyone,” Kurt pleaded.

“Fine, I won’t. I promise. But can I come visit Blaine?”

Kurt sighed, shaking his head unhappily. “Okay, but you can’t stay long. He’s been sick all day.”

“Just for a minute, I promise,” Sam agreed.

Kurt turned back to the shelves, grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins and threw them into the basket that already contained ginger ale and saltine crackers. Maybe a visit from a friend would help cheer Blaine up.

**K/B**

Kurt was surprised to find the living room empty when he returned to the Hudmel house with Sam in tow. He continued on to the kitchen where he found Carole making dinner.

“Where is Blaine?” Kurt asked as he put the ginger ale in the refrigerator.

“He woke up a little while ago and went up to your room to rest,” Carole answered. She smiled when she saw Sam. “Hello, Sam. Will you be staying for dinner?”

“No, ma’am,” he answered. “I just came by to see Blaine.”

Carole nodded. “You’re welcome to stay if you change your mind.”

“Thanks, Carole,” Kurt said with a smile. He led Sam up to his old bedroom. Leaving Sam in the hallway, Kurt entered the room to ensure Blaine was decent. “How are you feeling, love?”

“A little better,” Blaine answered, propping himself up against Kurt’s pillows.

“Well enough for a visitor?” Kurt asked. He opened the door to reveal Sam.

“Hey, buddy!” Sam greeted with a grin.

“Sam, what’re you doing here?” Blaine asked in surprise.

“We ran into each other at the grocery store . . . in the baby aisle,” Kurt said, waiting for his words to sink in.

“In the baby aisle,” Blaine repeated. “Oh God, you know.”

“Don’t worry, dude,” Sam said, perching on the end of the bed. “I won’t tell anyone. I had already figured it out before I ran into Kurt. He only confirmed it.”

“How?” he asked. If Sam had figured out the truth it would only be a matter of time before the others did too.

“I’m kind of your best friend, dude,” Sam reminded him. “You’ve been sick going on two weeks now. You’ve been crying all the time, and not in the normal I-miss-Kurt way either. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

“Has anyone else noticed?” Kurt asked. He opened the box of saltine crackers he bought at the store and offered a few to Blaine who took them gratefully.

“No, I think I’m the only one,” Sam answered. He reached over and took a cracker out of Blaine’s hand. Blaine shot him a look, moving his hand out of reach so Sam couldn’t steal more.

“Everyone’s going to think I did this on purpose to make you come home,” Blaine said dismally in between bites of cracker.

“It doesn’t matter what other people _think,”_ Kurt said.

At the same time, Sam said, “Screw other people.”

“What matters is what we _know_ ,” Kurt stressed, “which is that we love each other. And we’re going to be the best fathers that we can to this baby.”

“Hell yeah, you are!” Sam enthused. “And if anyone says anything, you know I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks, man,” Blaine said.

Sam offered his fist to bump and Blaine obliged. Kurt watched the pair with a smile. At least if he couldn’t be around to watch Blaine while he was at McKinley, Sam would be there.

**K/B**

Kurt left for New York on Sunday evening and Blaine returned to his empty house. His parents were in Chicago for business and he did not expect them home for another week. Blaine was lonely with Kurt in New York but he did his best not to show it. He had been the one to talk Kurt into going to New York in the first place, and now he had talked him into staying there. Blaine would not let Kurt throw away his internship at Vogue because of his mistake. But that left Blaine without the father of his child as he endured morning sickness.

On Monday, Blaine attended glee practice like normal. He did his best to keep up with the movements but he was completely exhausted and when a wave of nausea hit him he couldn’t fight it down. Blaine ran out of the room, one hand clapped over his mouth. He barely made it to the boy’s bathroom in time to vomit. Blaine had not been there for long before he heard the door open and close again.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Sam asked. He stood in the open door of the stall Blaine occupied.

“I’m fine,” Blaine said unconvincingly. He pushed himself to his feet and went to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, dude, but are you sure you should be participating in glee?” Sam questioned as Blaine dried his hands.

“My doctor said it was okay. Besides, Quinn competed until her eighth month when she was pregnant,” Blaine pointed out.

“Yeah but pregnancies are already higher risk with men,” Sam reminded him.

“I know,” Blaine said. “But this is my senior year. I want to enjoy it.”

“Just promise me you won’t overdo it,” Sam requested.

“I promise.”

The bell interrupted them. Blaine and Sam returned to the choir room to grab their books before heading back out into the hallway. Sam stopped him by the bulletin board where the sign-up sheet for Grease auditions was posted.

“Can’t we just decree whatever parts we want?” Sam asked as he signed his name at the bottom of the list. “We’re president and vice president.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Sam,” Blaine said. “Besides, I’m not doing the musical this year.”

“What do you mean you’re not doing the musical? You _love_ musicals,” Sam said.

Blaine looked around quickly before whispering, “I’m pregnant, Sam. I can’t sleep; I can barely keep anything in my stomach. I don’t even gel on weekends I’m so tired.”

“You’re serious then?” Sam asked uncertainly.

“Sam, I have enough things going on without adding the musical on top of it. I ruined Kurt’s life. We were supposed to be together in New York next year. We were going to retire in Providencetown, buy a lighthouse, and start an artists’ colony. And now we’re having a baby instead.”

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes as the guilt overwhelmed him. Sam turned to face him with a frown.

“Dude, I get it. . . . Well, except for the lighthouse. But you’re not the first couple to become parents as teenagers. You’ll get through this,” Sam promised. He clapped Blaine on the shoulder and headed off towards their next class.

Somehow, Blaine found himself in the auditorium after school. Finn had managed to talk him into at least auditioning for the musical. (“There’s no harm in just auditioning.”) All of his thoughts were of Kurt as he poured his heart into “Hopelessly Devoted to You.” Finn and Artie applauded when he finished the song but Blaine didn’t feel he deserved it.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say you are the Danny Zucko of our dreams,” Artie said.

“Yeah, you were awesome,” Finn agreed.

“I can’t,” Blaine said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. But I can’t be your Danny.”

“Is there any part you could play?” Finn asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe Teen Angel, but probably not.”

Blaine shrugged helplessly before exiting stage right.

**K/B**

The rest of the week passed in a blur of restless nights and constant nausea. His hormones were raging and he cried at the drop of a hat. Thankfully, most people contributed this to Kurt’s recent move to New York.

Friday was winding down and Blaine assembled with the rest of the club as Finn posted the cast list for Grease. He was glad to see Finn had really listened to him and he was given the small part of Teen Angel. Blaine wouldn’t have much stage time and he would not be required to spend hours on end practicing and memorizing lines.

“Do you want to get a celebratory coffee?” Tina asked him.

“I can’t,” Blaine said immediately. Caffeine was bad for the baby.

“Why not?”

Blaine couldn’t think of an answer. He wasn’t ready for Tina or the rest of New Directions to know. Thankfully, Sam came to his aid.

“We already have plans,” Sam supplied.

“Oh, okay, maybe next time then,” Tina said. She left them with a smile.

Blaine thanked Sam before making his leave. He was ready to collapse in his bed and not move for the entire weekend if he could get away with it. He was surprised to see his parents were already home when he arrived. Blaine dropped his things off in his room. He was about to call Kurt when he heard his father’s voice.

“Blaine, will you come down here please?”

Blaine sighed unhappily. Nothing good ever came from his father calling him into a room. Donal Anderson expected the best of his sons and it seemed nothing Blaine did was ever good enough. Knowing it would only make things worse to put it off, Blaine descended the stairs and entered the living room. His mother was nowhere to be found but his father was sitting in his usual armchair before the fireplace.

“What, pray tell, are these?” Donal asked. He held up two familiar objects.

“That’s a pregnancy test and a sonogram,” Blaine said weakly.

“I know what they _are_ , Blaine, I’m simply asking why they were found in your bedroom,” Donal said.

“Why were you in my room?” Blaine demanded.

“This is my house,” Donal said sternly. “I can go into whichever room I please. Now answer the question.”

“Those are mine,” Blaine admitted, lowering his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

Donal nodded. He seemed to think to himself for a moment before he said in a strangely calm voice, “Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out of my house. Pack your belongings and leave,” Donal repeated.

“But, Dad-”

“This is not up for discussion. I expect you to be gone before your mother arrives.”

With that Donal pushed himself to his feet and strode out of the room, leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake.


	4. Chapter 3:  Glease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot there was a five week hiatus between “The Break-Up” and “The Role You Were Born to Play.” I’m going to start adding the weeks of pregnancy to the beginning of the chapters so this doesn’t happen again. I’ll fix the previous chapter with minimal changes. Sorry about the mix-up!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg, sexual situations
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x06 – Glease
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Three: Glease

_Fourteen Weeks Pregnant_

The Hudmels had just sat down for their weekly Friday night dinner when the doorbell rang. Burt furrowed his eyebrows. Carole and Finn had the same puzzled expression on their faces.

“Are you expecting anyone?” he asked them both.

“Not tonight,” Carole answered.

“Maybe it’s a girl scout,” Finn suggested, perking up.

“It’s not cookie season, honey,” Carole said with a fond smile.

The doorbell sounded again, followed by rapid knocking. Burt sighed, pushing away from the table.

“I better see who it is,” he muttered as he ambled out of the room.

The doorbell rang one last time before Burt could open the door. He unlocked it and swung the door inward to reveal his son’s boyfriend, complete with luggage.

“Blaine? What’re you doing here?” Burt asked in surprise.

Carole entered the hallway the second she heard Blaine’s name. She gasped when she saw him, pulling the boy into her arms. His eyes were red from crying and tears were streaming down his cheeks. There were several suitcases behind him and cardboard boxes could be seen in the backseat of his Prius.

“Oh, honey,” Carole said sadly. She maneuvered Blaine through the house to the living room. Settling on the couch, she pulled Blaine down beside her and cradled his head to her chest. Carole could feel the tears soaking through her shirt as she carded her hand through his hair, loosening the gel. “What happened?”

“He kicked me out,” Blaine sobbed against her chest.

Burt’s features hardened instantly. He left Carole to tend to Blaine and went to fetch Finn from the kitchen. Finn looked up from his dinner plate when Burt entered.

“What’s going on?” he asked around a mouthful of casserole.

“Blaine’s father kicked him out,” Burt said angrily. “Come help me with his things. He shouldn’t lift anything when he’s pregnant.”

“Sure,” Finn answered immediately to Burt’s slight surprise. Normally, Finn would protest anything that came in between him and food.

The two men carried Blaine’s luggage and the cardboard boxes up the stairs to Kurt’s room. Once everything was in the house, Finn returned to the kitchen to finish eating and Burt walked into the living room. Blaine and Carole weren’t there anymore.

“Carole?” Burt called out.

“In here, honey,” Carole answered.

Burt followed the sound of her voice to the small downstairs bathroom. The sound of retching and the smell of vomit stopped him in the doorway.

“You have to stop crying, sweetheart,” Carole said softly. She rubbed Blaine’s back as she knelt beside him on the floor. Blaine was hugging the toilet like it was a lifeline. “You’re making yourself sick.”

The words meant to comfort had the opposite effect. Blaine sobbed out, “I’m sorry!”

“Hush, now, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Carole assured him.

Burt opened the cabinet under the sink and found a washcloth. He ran it under cold water and passed it to Carole, who wiped Blaine’s face and neck down. When Blaine went several minutes without vomiting, Carole helped him to his feet.

“Let’s get you settled upstairs,” Carole suggested.

Blaine allowed the couple to steer him up the stairs to Kurt’s bedroom. Burt pulled the covers down so Blaine could settle on the bed. Carole opened one of his suitcases and gave him a pair of pajamas. She helped him change after Burt had disappeared back down the stairs. As she was tucking him into bed, Burt reappeared with a can of ginger ale and a sleeve of saltine crackers. He opened the can and stuck a straw into the opening.

“Here you go, kiddo,” Burt said, offering the can to Blaine.

Blaine took the can gratefully and took small sips. When he was done, Burt sat the can on the nightstand and gave him the crackers.

“Get some rest, sweetheart,” Carole told him. “We’re right downstairs if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered.

Carole pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling Burt out of the room. Once in the privacy of the hallway, they turned to face each other.

“What are we going to do?” Carole asked.

“I have to call Kurt,” Burt answered.

Carole nodded, watching as Burt disappeared into their bedroom. She joined Finn in the kitchen, finishing her dinner even though she had lost her appetite.

**K/B**

Kurt took the news as well as Burt expected. He booked the next flight to Columbus, called Isabelle and quit his internship without giving a two weeks’ notice. Thankfully, Isabelle understood when Kurt explained the circumstances and made him promise if he ever moved back to New York to contact her. Before he knew it, Rachel was dropping him off at the airport and promising to pack his things for him and to visit for the William McKinley High School performance of Grease.

When Kurt arrived at the house, it was just after three in the morning. Utterly exhausted, he used his key to unlock the front door. As quietly as he could, he crept through the house and up to his bedroom. Blaine was lying on his side, crying in his sleep.

“Baby, wake up,” Kurt said soothingly as he gently shook his shoulder.

Blaine jolted upright. His eyes grew wide when he saw his boyfriend.

“Kurt?” he asked in disbelief. “What’re you doing here?”

“My dad called me,” Kurt said, raising one hand to cup Blaine’s cheek. “I caught the next flight out to Columbus.”

“You shouldn’t have left,” Blaine said dismally. “What about your internship?”

“You are much more important than the internship,” Kurt said. His hand dropped to Blaine’s stomach. He pushed the fabric of his pajama top out of the way and laid a hand across his belly. He was pleased to see Blaine’s stomach protruding a bit. “And so is our baby.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine buried his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent of him.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Kurt said sincerely.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, only to kiss his mouth hard. Caught off guard, Kurt’s mouth opened in surprise. Blaine’s tongue immediately slipped between his parted lips. Kurt moaned, kissing him back fervently. Then he remembered what had transpired hours before and pushed Blaine away.

“No, baby,” Kurt said. “Not like this.”

“Please, Kurt,” Blaine pleaded. “I need this. I need you. I know there’s no lost love between my father and myself. Please, show me that you love me.”

How could Kurt say no to that? He nodded, his hand curling around Blaine’s neck. He kissed him lovingly while pushing him onto his back. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, groaning when the full weight of their bodies were pressed together. Kurt knew there was not much he could do about Blaine’s father kicking him out, but he could do this for him. He could remind Blaine of how much he was loved, needed, and appreciated.

**K/B**

Kurt settled back into life in Lima. He worked full-time at his father’s garage to save money for the things they would need for the baby. He drove Blaine to and from school every day, and sometimes even dropped in to watch the Grease rehearsals. Kurt kept Rachel updated on the status of the play and was looking forward to seeing her.

News of Blaine’s living situation spread like wildfire, along with the pregnancy. He was left alone for the most part, but Blaine could feel the eyes of his peers on him everywhere he went. Male pregnancies were not rare in the least but teenage male pregnancies were. Blaine did his best to hold his head high and ignore the whispers about him. The glee club was supportive and that was all that mattered to Blaine. He had his friends and he knew they would have his back no matter what.

Tuesday came around and with it the news that Marley Rose’s costume no longer fit. The girl was mortified. Blaine had startled Kurt with his reaction. Instead of urging Marley to lose weight, he took her hand and laid it on his slight bump of a stomach.

“You’re not the only one who can’t fit into their clothes,” Blaine assured her.

Marley smiled, hugging Blaine before she left. He hoped he had helped her. Kurt promised him he had.

Wednesday passed into Thursday and opening night had finally arrived. Kurt dropped Blaine off for school that day and went to the garage to work. Shortly before five he went home, showered and ate a quick dinner with Burt and Carole. Blaine and Finn were still at the school. Then Kurt picked Rachel up on his way back to the school for the performance.

Walking down the familiar hallways, Rachel prattled on about autographs while Kurt barely listened. Sometimes, he just could not understand Rachel Berry.

“Look!” Kurt exclaimed, stopping in his tracks in the hall. “It’s your locker next to my locker.”

“Isn’t this where you got out of a date with Mercedes by saying you had a thing for me?” Rachel asked with a grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. She would bring that up. Things had changed drastically since then. Now Kurt was out and proud; he had a boyfriend and a baby on the way.

“It still stings my heart,” a familiar voice said from behind them.

“Mercedes!” Rachel cried.

The three exchanged embraces, glad to see their old friends.

“I’m so glad you’re here to see the musical,” Mercedes said. “These kids have worked hard.”

“How are you? Tell us everything,” Rachel demanded.

“Life is busy,” Mercedes said. “I’m balancing UCLA classes with recording back-up vocals. Life is good. Let’s talk about you and Blaine.”

“What about us?” Kurt asked.

“Come on, Kurt,” Mercedes said knowingly. “You’re having a baby.”

Kurt couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. Rachel bumped her hip against him and he laughed.

“It’s surprising to say the least,” Kurt said. “But I’m excited.”

“You’ll be wonderful fathers,” Rachel stated.

“The best,” Mercedes agreed.

“I hope so,” Kurt said.

Mercedes was called back to the choir room; Rachel and Kurt meandered backstage to see their friends before the show.

Blaine saw them first and was instantly by Kurt’s side. He hugged Rachel before kissing Kurt chastely. Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Blaine into his side. His other hand came to rest on Blaine’s belly.

“It’s good to see you, Rachel,” Blaine said. One of his hands joined Kurt’s over his stomach and their fingers automatically laced together.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Rachel said, her eyes dropping to Blaine’s stomach. Before she could ask about the baby, Finn caught sight of them.

“Rachel,” he said as he strode towards the trio.

“Finn, how are you?” she asked casually.

“Good, surprised to see you,” he answered. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Rachel said, “just busy.”

An awkward silence was threatening to follow over them. Kurt came to her rescue.

“Rachel has her first big audition for an off-Broadway show next week,” Kurt said proudly.

“Wow, that’s awesome. Congratulations,” Finn responded meaningfully. This time an awkward silence followed. “Look, I know this is weird. But the four of us have a history between us. It’s cool that you came to see our show. We’re proud of it.”

“We should find our seats,” Rachel said.

Finn walked away slowly. Kurt pressed another kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Don’t overdo it,” he said.

“I won’t,” he promised.

“I’ll find you when it’s over,” Kurt told him. He kissed his cheek and followed Rachel into the auditorium.

Kurt and Rachel had been seated for a while when a shadow fell over them. He looked up and was shocked to find Giordana Anderson standing beside him.

“Mrs. Anderson, what’re you doing here?” Kurt asked. He was not pleased to see Blaine’s mother. She had done nothing to stop her husband from evicting her pregnant teenage son from their house. The news had surprised him as Giordana had always been supportive of their relationship and her son’s sexuality, even though Donal was not.

“I’m here to support my son and fix the mess my husband created,” she said.

Kurt was shocked. He did not know she had nothing to do with Blaine’s eviction. He gestured for Rachel to move down a seat so Giordana could join them.

“What Donal did was not right,” Giordana said after she sat. “He won’t admit it but he regrets it. Blaine caught him off guard and he was only able to think of the embarrassment that a teenage pregnancy would bring the family. But I told him if Blaine left, I left.”

“You did?” Kurt asked in surprise.

“I love my son, Kurt. I’m not perfect by any means but I have always done everything within my power to make my sons happy. Blaine’s sexuality is hard for Donal to accept and the pregnancy even harder. Surely, you can understand that.”

“I do understand they are hard things to accept, Mrs. Anderson, but I will never understand how a man who claims to love his son can kick him out when he’s fourteen weeks pregnant.”

“Donal knows he was wrong. I’m here to bring Blaine back home.”

“I won’t go,” a voice said, startling the trio.

“Blaine,” Giordana said softly when she saw her son. She stood up, arms outstretched to embrace him.

“No,” he said, taking a step back. “The Hummels took me in when I needed them, when _my father_ kicked me out. I won’t go back to that house.”

“Blaine, please-”

“I have to go,” Blaine interrupted. He turned and disappeared backstage before anyone could stop him.

Kurt sighed unhappily. He moved to follow him but the lights fell and Rachel tugged him back into his seat.

“Later,” she whispered to him.

Blaine played an extra in most scenes and Kurt kept a careful eye on him. Blaine did not look out at the audience once, knowing if he did he would break down. Finally the moment of his performance was upon him. He changed into the clothes Tina had let out to accommodate his baby bump. Blaine knew he would have to go shopping for paternity clothes soon. He had gotten by the past week by wearing looser jeans and bigger shirts but he couldn’t keep that up forever.

As he walked down the stairs towards Sugar, he purposely averted his eyes from the center of the room. But as he plopped down on the couch, he had to find Kurt. His eyes found him easily enough. Tears formed behind Blaine’s eyes and he pushed them back as he continued to sing. He would not break down during the musical. He refused to.

Kurt wished he could rush backstage and hold Blaine, but he stayed where he was. He knew if he even tried Rachel would force him to stay. The musical was coming to an end and Kurt found himself missing the bright lights of the stage. He imagined himself on stage singing with Blaine in his own leather jacket during “You’re The One That I Want.” Rachel ran out of the auditorium during the standing ovation. Kurt was torn between finding her and going backstage to find Blaine. Ultimately, the decision was made for him when he ventured backstage and Blaine was nowhere to be found. Will Schuester caught sight of Kurt and gave his congratulations on the baby. He asked if he had seen Finn and Kurt promised if he saw him he would relay the message that he wanted to see Finn in the choir room. Rachel and Finn were in the hallway outside the auditorium when Kurt found them.

“Mr. Schue wants to see you in the choir room,” he told Finn.

Finn told Rachel goodbye and walked away, leaving the two of them in the empty hall.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked her.

“I just want to go home,” Rachel answered as she walked towards him.

“I thought this was home,” Kurt countered.

“It doesn’t feel like it anymore,” Rachel argued.

“Blaine, I need to talk to you!” Giordana’s voice rang out.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine running towards him. His mother was following him.

“I’m not interested,” Blaine said simply. He took Kurt’s hand and tugged him further down the hallway. Rachel walked ahead of them, not wanting to intrude.

“Please, Blaine, just hear me out,”Giordana begged.

“What are you going to tell me?” Blaine demanded harshly, spinning on his heels to face his mother. “That Dad wasn’t serious when he kicked me out? That he’s sorry? That he loves me? Do you think that matters?”

“Yes,” Giordana answered.

“It doesn’t,” Blaine told her. “Dad kicked me out with nowhere to go when I’m fourteen weeks pregnant. He didn’t care about me or my baby that night. So excuse me if I find it hard to believe you now when you say he cares.”

“Blaine, please-”

“No, Mom. You could have found me that night. You could have asked me to come home then. It’s been a week. I’m staying at the Hummel’s.”

Blaine didn’t say another word before he spun around and strode out of the hallway. Kurt gave Giordana a sympathetic look before he ran after his boyfriend. He knew Giordana was only trying to make things right and he wanted to help her, but not if the price was Blaine. Kurt would not lose his boyfriend and his baby.

That night when Blaine begged Kurt to make love to him, Kurt didn’t hesitate.


	5. Chapter 4:  Dynamic Duets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x07 – Dynamic Duets
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

 

Chapter Four: Dynamic Duets

_Fifteen Weeks Pregnant_

“The Secret Society of Superheroes Club is called to order. The purpose of this club is to fight injustice, to right what is wrong and to preserve truth, justice and peace in the halls of McKinley High,” Blaine said seriously. “First order of business: roll call!”

Everyone took turns introducing themselves with their superhero alias and stating their super power. Tina was Asian Persuasion and had the power of manipulation. Sam was the Blonde Chameleon and his super power was impersonations. Joe was known as Tarantula Head and Sugar was Sweet ‘N’ Spicy.

Satisfied, Blaine continued with the meeting. “Second order of business, we have new members to introduce to our ranks.”

Artie, Brittany, and Becky entered the room. They were each dressed in a superhero costume. After the three introduced themselves, Blaine welcomed them. Suddenly his phone went off.

“What’s this?” he asked. “A message came through to my night phone.” He opened the message and read aloud. “‘Have you talked to your dad?’ I’ve already told you, Asian Persuasion, that phone is only supposed to be for emergencies. And you can’t use your powers of manipulation to coax me into speaking with my father. So stop trying.”

Dottie Kazatori ran into the room before Tina could push the issue.

“What is it, Chai Tea?” Blaine asked, springing to his feet.

“Emergency in the choir room!” she exclaimed.

Instantly the club was on their feet and running through the halls to the choir room. Blaine’s legs turned to jelly and he gripped the piano to hold himself up. His head swam and his vision blurred.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Sam asked in concern. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Blaine said, waving Sam off. “What was the emergency, Chai Tea?”

“Someone took your Nationals trophy and left a laptop in its place,” Dottie said, pointing towards the trophy case.

“Who would leave a laptop?” Artie asked.

“Someone rich,” Blaine stated, “someone who wanted to send us a message. Tina, press play.”

Blaine slumped onto the piano bench, watching the computer screen as the video played. He would recognize that blazer anywhere. The Warblers had stolen their trophy.

**K/B**

That afternoon in glee practice, Finn welcomed Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde to the glee club. Tina was not enthusiastic about the new members. Blaine was glad Finn did not buy into the drama and instead refocused the club on the issue of Sectionals. However, Finn’s idea of singing songs by foreigners in a foreign language dressed in foreign clothes was ridiculous.

“Finn, we’re National champions now,” Blaine pointed out. “We need to exceed all expectations so if that’s your best idea I don’t think we’ll stand a chance.”

Looking around the room, Blaine suddenly felt very tired of the antics of his peers. He got to his feet and strode halfway across the room before Finn called out to him.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I’m going to get our trophy back from the Warblers,” Blaine announced, “the one you haven’t even noticed is missing.”

Blaine made it to the doorway before he had to stop, gripping the doorframe with both hands. Sam was instantly by his side.

“Are you dizzy again?” Sam asked.

Blaine nodded, which was a mistake as his head swam and nausea rose up. He swayed on his feet. Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to a chair Tina pulled up behind them.

“Put your head between your knees,” Sam told him.

Tina looked at him in surprise.

“What? My mom got light-headed when she was pregnant with my brother and sister,” Sam explained.

Blaine did as he was told and waited for the dizzy sensation to pass. When it had he attempted to stand but Sam pushed him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“To Dalton,” Blaine answered.

“Kurt would kill me if I let you go anywhere but home,” Sam said with a shake of his head. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Blaine sighed but knew Sam was right. He was in no fit state to drive all the way to Westerville this afternoon. Not to mention Kurt would have a fit if he tried. Finn must have texted Kurt because he was waiting for him outside when Sam pulled up outside the Hudmel house.

“Are you okay?” he asked, opening the door and helping Blaine out of the car. “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Blaine assured him. “I just got a little dizzy is all.”

“Thank you for bringing him home, Sam,” Kurt said. He wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist and led him towards the house. “I can take it from here.”

“Let me know if you guys need anything,” Sam said as he climbed back into his car.

Kurt helped Blaine into the house and onto the couch. Blaine stretched out on one side, pulling Kurt down to lay beside him. Kurt faced Blaine, one hand cupping his face.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked.

“Much better now that you’re here,” Blaine answered, rubbing his nose against Kurt’s. He yawned widely. Reaching up to the back of the couch, he pulled a blanket down to cover them. “Mmm, naptime.”

“Sleep, sweetheart,” Kurt whispered. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Blaine closed his eyes obediently, knowing when he opened them later Kurt would be the first thing he saw.

**K/B**

The next day, Kurt insisted that Blaine stay home. They spent the early hours of the morning together until Kurt had to leave to open the shop with his dad. After lying in bed for an hour missing Kurt, Blaine dressed quickly and made the two-hour drive to Westerville. Dalton had not changed since Blaine’s departure. He walked down the spiral staircase, reminiscing about the moment he met Kurt. He was torn from his memory when he caught sight of Sebastian standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sebastian,” Blaine said as he drew closer. “I should have known.”

“It wasn’t me, I swear,” Sebastian confessed. “I turned over a new leaf, remember? No more bullying, blackmail or assault this year.”

“Wow, that must be boring for you,” Blaine said as he continued on his way past Sebastian. He wasn’t surprised to hear the other boy following him.

“I heard your life is decidedly not boring,” Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine’s hand caressed his stomach. The cardigan he wore hid his baby bump well but Blaine knew it was there and could feel the way his stomach had hardened.

“It’s true,” Blaine commented. “Kurt and I are having a baby.”

“Congratulations,” Sebastian said. “I really mean it. After everything you two have been through you deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said genuinely. “That means a lot coming from you.”

“He’s waiting for you in the library,” Sebastian said, changing the subject.

“Who is?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“The guy you’re here to see,” Sebastian answered, “the captain of the Warblers.”

“I thought you were captain of the Warblers,” Blaine said.

“Not anymore,” Sebastian said. He motioned for Blaine to enter the room before them.

Without knocking, Blaine pushed open the double doors. He looked around but the room was seemingly empty. At least he thought it was until he heard a voice behind him.

“I knew they’d send you.”

Blaine spun around to see a face he had never seen before.

“Allow me to answer the obvious questions,” the boy said. “My name is Hunter Clarington. I’m the new captain of the Warblers and I’m not even remotely bi-curious.”

“How are you captain of the Warblers when-”

“When you’ve never seen me before?” Hunter finished for him. “Simple. Dalton gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory with presidential honors. Now I’m here to kick it up a notch and htat starts with you.”

“That’s very intimidating,” Blaine said sarcastically. “Where’s the trophy, Hunter?”

Hunter laughed. “Don’t worry. It’s safe. The trophy was bait. You see, you’re a legend here. I like that. So here’s my offer. Your little club can have their Nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers.”

Blaine rose his eyebrows. “And why would I ever leave McKinley?”

“Why would you stay?” Hunter countered. “Rumor has it you only transferred to be with Kurt. In fact, I’ve heard New Directions calls you ‘Blaine Warbler.’ They know you don’t belong there.”

“We all know the real Blaine, Blaine,” Sebastian said as he entered the room, flanked on either side with other Warblers. “Ambitious, driven, you’re a Dalton boy.”

“Present the blazer,” Hunter demanded. One of the Warblers brought forth a pristine, pressed blazer.

“That’s not going to work on me,” Blaine said.

“Then why are you afraid to try it on?” Hunter asked.

Blaine discarded his cardigan and set it aside. Hunter’s eyes fell to Blaine’s slightly protruding belly and he smirked but otherwise did not react. Sebastian slid the blazer up Blaine’s arms and over his shoulders.

“Here’s the thing, Blaine,” Hunter said, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. “You know that Nationals win was a fluke, just like you know we’re going to win at Sectionals. I don’t want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in your senior year. I want you on the winning side with us.”

“You know what goes great with a Dalton blazer? An impromptu song,” Sebastian suggested.

“No,” Blaine said instantly.

“Come on, Blaine, just one song for your old buddies,” Sebastian tried to persuade him.

“I didn’t come here to sing a song,” Blaine said.

The Warblers ignored him and began harmonizing. And before Blaine could quite realize what he was doing he was singing. He had to admit performing with his old friends was fun and he missed the a cappella aspect of the group. But the second the song was over Blaine shrugged off the blazer and threw it to Hunter.

“I’m not leaving McKinley,” Blaine said. His hands caressed his belly once more. “I’m pregnant with Kurt’s baby. I’m staying in Lima with him.”

And with that, Blaine turned on his heel and left.

**K/B**

Blaine told Kurt everything that transpired at Dalton. He agreed that Blaine staying in Lima was a no-brainer but he did try to persuade him to talk to his father. It seemed that was all Kurt wanted to talk about recently but Blaine refused. His father had thrown his pregnant son out of the house with nowhere to go. If he wanted to mend their relationship, he would have to make that first step.

Blaine threw himself into preparation for Sectionals and stealing back the Nationals trophy with Sam’s help.

“You should’ve seen it,” Sam said as they stood in front of the club with the trophy. “It was like Death Star meets Mordor meets Temple of Doom.”

Blaine laughed.

“We have a real fight ahead of us with the Warblers at Sectionals,” Blaine said. He took the trophy from Sam and held it up high in the air. “But I’m not worried. We have the team, we have the talent, and most importantly, we have the leader.”

“Thanks, dude, but give that to me before Kurt kills me,” Finn said, taking the trophy from him. He opened the trophy case and put the trophy back in its rightful place as the club cheered.

“Why would I kill you?” Kurt asked, striding into the room.

“No reason,” Finn said too quickly for Kurt’s liking.

The club laughed, causing Kurt to narrow his eyes as he glared at each person. He wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind, his hands caressing his belly.

“Are you ready to go home?” Kurt asked.

“You are my home,” Blaine replied simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. “Come on, you sap.”

Blaine laughed, following his boyfriend out of the room. With Kurt’s hand in his, he felt like he could take on the world.


	6. Chapter 5:  Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter the sex of the baby will be revealed! Any guesses on gender and names?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg, sexual situations
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x08 – Thanksgiving
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Five: Thanksgiving

_Sixteen Weeks Pregnant_

“Why didn’t you come to McKinley today?” Blaine asked that night as Kurt was finishing up his moisturizing routine. “Didn’t you want to see everyone?”

“I’ll see them before the week is over,” Kurt said as he finished rubbing cream into his face and twisted the cap back onto the bottle.

“They miss you,” Blaine said as he watched him cross the room to slide under the covers beside him.

“And I miss them,” Kurt answered. “But I have to work as many hours as I can if we want to buy a crib and everything before the baby is born.”

“That’s not all,” Blaine insisted. “You’re not telling me something. You don’t want to see them.”

“It’s not that,” Kurt said, falling back against the pillows with a heavy sigh.

“Then what is it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt propped himself up on one arm, facing his lover. “I don’t want to hear about all of their big accomplishments during their first year of college. God, that makes me sound like a horrible person.”

“No, it doesn’t. It makes you human,” Blaine said with a fond smile. “That’ll be us next year.”

“How? We’re having a baby,” Kurt reminded him. His hand pushed the sheets down so he could caress Blaine’s bare stomach. The skin was hard under his hand and his belly was protruding just a bit more than it had the week prior.

“We’ve been through this, Kurt,” Blaine said earnestly. His hand covered Kurt’s on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. “We’re having a baby. That doesn’t mean our lives are over.”

“Doesn’t it, though?” Kurt questioned. “There is going to be a tiny human being completely dependent upon us for everything. We’re going to be fathers.”

“Which does not mean that our dreams won’t come true,” Blaine insisted. “They just changed a little. We will still go to New York and go to college.”

“Do you really think that’s practical with a baby thrown in the mix?” Kurt asked.

“We’ll make it happen, Kurt,” Blaine said. He would not be dissuaded. “We’re both going to get into NYADA.”

“It doesn’t matter whether we get in or not,” Kurt began.

“Then it won’t matter if you apply,” Blaine interrupted.

Kurt sighed.

“Please, just apply. There’s no harm in reapplying. It’s not like you’re committing yourself to the school,” Blaine reasoned with him.

“Fine,” Kurt relented. “I’ll reapply.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said. He pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips.

It was true everything was changing with the baby in the picture, but that didn’t mean they would be stuck in Lima forever. Blaine was determined to get out of Ohio if it was the last thing he did.

**K/B**

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine carpooled to school and the garage as usual. Riding with Finn would have made more sense but they enjoyed the private time together. As Kurt pulled into McKinley, Blaine’s phone rang. He glanced at it before quickly silencing it.

“That was your mom, wasn’t it?” Kurt asked knowingly.

“Please, don’t,” Blaine said. He leaned across the center console to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt allowed himself to be distracted, knowing there was no time for the conversation now. Blaine pulled away and pressed one last quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you after school,” Kurt said. He watched Blaine walk up the stairs and into the school before he drove away.

The drive from the school to the garage was quick. Kurt checked his hair in the mirror before climbing out of the car and heading into the garage. He found his father already in his office.

“What’s wrong with you?” Burt asked with one glance at his son.

“It’s nothing,” Kurt said with a sigh. “I just wish Blaine would talk to his parents. His mom keeps calling him but he either ignores her or lets the call go to voicemail. And when he does listen to the voicemails she leaves he refuses to return her calls.”

“You can’t force him to talk to her, Kurt,” Burt said, looking up from the paperwork he was poring over. “You have to let Blaine make his own decisions, even if you think he’s making a mistake. That’s the only way he will learn in life.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Kurt said unhappily.

“After eighteen years, it should be,” Burt said. “But it isn’t.”

The bell sounded as a customer entered the shop and their day began. Kurt was able to distract himself as he worked but by the end of the day, his thoughts were once again on Blaine and his family problems. Kurt knew Blaine would be tired after school, as he often was, and resolved to bring it up after dinner.

Kurt left the shop before Burt, going to pick Blaine up from McKinley. Once at home, Kurt showered while Blaine took a nap before starting on his homework. Kurt cooked dinner as Carole would not be home until later. The night was much like any other but Kurt could not stop his mind from wandering. He managed to keep his thoughts to himself until they had settled into bed. They had retired much earlier than usual but with Blaine in his arms, Kurt didn’t care if they went to bed at five o’clock.

They were watching an old _Project Runway_ episode when Blaine’s phone rang. He glared at the screen before silencing it.

“You’re lucky, you know?” Kurt said when Blaine had settled back into his arms.

“Yeah, real lucky,” Blaine scoffed incredulously. “First, my father refuses to accept my sexuality and when he found out I’m knocked up he kicks me out of the house. It’s like I won the parent lottery.”

“You still have a mom,” Kurt said in a strangled voice.

Blaine sat up, looking down at his lover.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”

“I know you didn’t,” Kurt interrupted him. “And I don’t blame you. Yes, your parents have made mistakes and your dad has not always done right by you, but you’re lucky, Blaine. Your parents are trying to make things right. Many people don’t get that chance. At least your mother is still alive.”

Blaine leaned over Kurt, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know if I’m ready to talk to them yet,” Blaine confessed.

Kurt nodded in understanding.

“Just don’t wait too long, okay?” Kurt said. “Don’t wait until it’s too late.”

Blaine allowed Kurt to pull him back into his arms. Kurt turned onto his side and Blaine pressed up behind him, holding him close. Kurt drifted off to sleep not long after but Blaine stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, replaying the conversation in his head.

**K/B**

Every night while Blaine did his homework, Kurt would join him on the bed and read from one of the many baby books they had bought. Blaine leaned back in the desk chair, one hand on his back. Kurt looked up from the page he was reading with a frown.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Fine, my back just hurts a little,” Blaine answered.

Kurt returned his attention to the book. When he looked up next, Blaine was standing and stretching.

“Did you know the baby can hear us now?” Kurt asked quickly. He pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room to Blaine’s side. He fell to his knees in front of Blaine and pushed his shirt up to bare his stomach. “Hi, baby. This is your daddy. If you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you very much and nothing will ever change that.”

Blaine smiled fondly as Kurt continued to talk to his stomach, making promise after promise that their baby would have a good life. A sharp pain flared across Blaine’s back and he moved his hand to rub away the ache.

“Kurt, as much as I love listening to you talk to our offspring my back is killing me,” Blaine said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kurt said. He stood up slowly, pushing Blaine’s shirt the rest of the way off as he went.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asked when Kurt went to his vanity and grabbed a bottle of lotion.

“I’m going to give you a massage,” Kurt said simply.

Kurt pushed Blaine until he was sitting on the bed. He sat behind him, a leg on either side of Blaine’s body. He warmed the lotion with his hands before he began to soothe the lotion into Blaine’s skin. He kneaded the aching muscles until Blaine was putty in his hands. Kurt felt himself hardening in his pants but ignored it as he focused on his boyfriend. He knew Blaine was stressed and this was the least Kurt could do for him. He was surprised when Blaine suddenly turned in his arms and straddled his lap. Their mouths collided and Kurt moaned in pleasure.

Kurt lifted Blaine off of his lap and laid him down on the bed, stretching out over him. The bottle of lotion was knocked to the floor but neither cared. Blaine’s hands slipped under the hem of Kurt’s shirt and he pushed the fabric up until Kurt pulled back and threw the shirt to the side. Their pants quickly followed and then their boxer briefs. Kurt pressed his body against Blaine’s, loving the sensation of skin-on-skin.

Blaine groaned, rocking his hips up against Kurt’s. Kurt pulled away from him long enough to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from his nightstand. He took his time stretching Blaine open before sliding inside. Their bodies moved together in a tantric rhythm. Before long, Blaine was crying out, quickly followed by Kurt. Kurt rolled off of him and stretched out on his back. Blaine curled into his side, breathing heavily.

“I love you,” Blaine sighed happily.

“I love you too,” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

They drifted off to sleep, blissfully wrapped in each other’s arms.

**K/B**

“I’m still not sure you should perform,” Kurt said as they walked down the halls of McKinley to the auditorium on Thanksgiving night.

“Kurt, Dr. Sanders cleared me to stay in glee club, which includes any performances,” Blaine reminded him.

Kurt sighed heavily, one hand drifting to Blaine’s stomach as it so often did.

“I know she did, but I can’t help but worry,” Kurt said. He stopped outside of the auditorium, gazing down into his lover’s hazel eyes.

“We’ll both be just fine,” Blaine said. “I promise.”

“He’s right, Kurt,” Burt cut into the conversation before Kurt could think of another argument. “Let’s go find some seats.”

Kurt nodded unhappily but obediently followed his father after pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. Burt was already seated behind the seats reserved for the New Directions when Kurt trudged into the auditorium. He dropped into the seat beside his father and crossed his arms over his chest. His nerves were frayed but he knew he couldn’t protect Blaine and the baby from everything. He had to let Blaine live his life, pregnant or not.

“Excuse me, can we sit here?” a voice asked, jolting Kurt from his thoughts.

“Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Anderson, what’re you doing here?” Kurt asked in surprise. He had not expected to see Blaine’s parents at the performance.

“We came to see our son perform, of course,” Giordana answered.

“Do you mind if we join you?” Donal asked uncertainly.

Burt looked at Kurt, waiting for his son to decide. Burt was less than happy with the man but he knew his son was very forgiving. At Kurt’s nod, Giordana and Donal slipped past the Hummels to take their seats. Burt clapped a hand on Kurt’s knee, letting his son know without words that he had once again made him proud. Kurt withdrew his phone and was texting Rachel when he heard hurried footsteps and Blaine was suddenly standing before him.

“Blaine, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked, jumping to his feet.

“I felt the baby move!” Blaine exclaimed. He seized Kurt’s hand in his and brought it to his stomach. Kurt splayed his hand out protectively over Blaine’s stomach. He waited patiently but couldn’t hide his disappointment when he didn’t feel anything but the hardness of the slight swell of Blaine’s stomach.

“What did it feel like?” Kurt asked, his hand caressing Blaine’s tummy through his shirt.

“It’s hard to describe,” Blaine said, “almost like butterflies.”

“I don’t feel anything,” Kurt said sadly.

“You won’t feel it from the outside yet,” Giordana said.

Blaine froze, noticing his parents for the first time. He rocked backwards on his feet, causing Kurt to grab him by the hips to steady him.

“Mom, Dad, what’re you doing here?” he demanded.

“We came to see you, caro,” Giordana answered. She moved forward to hug him but Blaine took a step backward.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly. Blaine’s eyes met his and they had a silent conversation. He sighed heavily before he nodded slightly.

“Son, I just want you to know that,” Donal began to speak but Blaine cut him off.

“Just let me talk for a second,” Blaine interrupted. Kurt’s hand found Blaine’s and he squeezed it for support. “You’ve said you’re sorry a million times and I’m starting to believe you. But I haven’t forgiven you, not yet. But it is Thanksgiving and I miss you both. I hate not talking to you even though you hurt me. You’re still my parents. I have to go perform but we can talk later. Maybe you would like to come to the Hummels for Thanksgiving dinner, if it’s all right with Burt.”

“Of course it is,” Burt answered gruffly.

Blaine nodded his thanks.

“We love you son,” Donal said, surprising Blaine.

He paused before answering, “I love you too.”

Blaine kissed Kurt swiftly before disappearing to the choir room. Kurt sat down with a smile on his face. He watched as the Warblers performed first, noting that they had definitely upped their difficulty level. He was still confident the New Directions would win and his eyes were instantly drawn to Blaine the second his old club took the stage. Kurt was impressed as he watched them sing in Korean and dance. The performance was flawless, until Marley Rose collapsed on the back row.


	7. Chapter 6:  Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry for the delay. My depression has been particularly bad lately and has made writing all but impossible for me. I hope I’ll be able to update sooner in the future.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg
> 
> Spoilers for: 4x09 – Swan Song
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Six: Swan Song

_Sixteen Weeks Pregnant_

Kurt watched in horror as Marley Rose collapsed on the stage. The New Directions swarmed around her. Jake scooped her up into his arms and sprinted off the stage with the New Directions following in his wake. Kurt turned to run out of the auditorium but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked to see Giordana eyeing him sympathetically.

“Tell Blaine that given the circumstances we’re going to go on home,” Giordana requested.

Kurt nodded once and fled the room. He ran into the choir room just in time to see Blaine tossing a juice box to Sam, who gave it to Marley. She refused it stubbornly. Kurt shook his head and turned his attention to Blaine.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Blaine answered in confusion. “I’m not the one who fainted.”

“Maybe you should sit down,” Kurt said. “All this excitement can’t be good for the baby.”

“Kurt, I’m fine,” Blaine repeated. Finn ran into the room.

“Marley, are you okay? What happened?” he asked in alarm.

“She hasn’t been eating lunch,” Jake answered.

“Have you been telling her to?” Santana demanded of Kitty. “Are you trying to turn her into an anorexic?”

“What? No!” Kitty protested. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re a crazy, evil bitch,” Santana snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Marley, are you all right?” Will asked as he burst into the room. “The nurse is on her way. Santana, Puck, Kurt, you guys stay here with Marley. The rest of you guys get back up on stage,” Will demanded. “Leaving the stage during competition is risking immediate disqualification.”

Everyone froze. Not one of them had been aware of that rule. Blaine turned to Kurt who wrapped an arm around him.

“That’s a rule?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, it’s a rule,” Sue Sylvester answered as she strode into the room. She held up _The Official Show Choir Rule Book_ in one hand. “As all of you were sprinting off the stage the judges declared the Warblers victorious. Congratulations, Finn Hudson. For the first time in its pitiful existence, the New Directions have lost Sectionals. Looks like Christmas came early for one Sue Sylvester.”

Marley collapsed into tears as guilt overwhelmed her. Blaine fought back his own tears but succumbed to them once Kurt pulled him against his chest. The swell of Blaine’s belly pressed against Kurt’s flat stomach. The rest of the club simply looked at each other in disbelief. Finally, Kurt broke the silence.

“Guys, I’m going to take Blaine home. He needs his rest. Marley, I hope you feel better,” Kurt said as he guided Blaine from the room.

“Thanks, Kurt,” Marley murmured.

“What about my parents?” Blaine asked as Kurt led him towards the parking lot.

“They decided to go home when they saw what happened,” Kurt explained. “We can have them over another day.”

Blaine nodded. He followed Kurt to the Navigator. Kurt opened the passenger door for him and helped him climb in. Suddenly, Blaine felt exhausted. Once Blaine was seated, Kurt stepped closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Even if you lost, I’m still proud of you,” Kurt said.

Blaine ducked his head and whispered a thank you. Kurt knew it didn’t make Blaine feel any better but he had to try anyway.

**K/B**

_Seventeen Weeks Pregnant_

“I should stay here,” Kurt said for the umpteenth time as he gazed at his belongings packed in his suitcase. He was to fly to New York the next morning for his NYADA audition.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Blaine chastised him. “It’s only for a few days. Besides, I have Carole and your dad here if I need anything. Not to mention Finn will keep a close eye on me I’m sure; after all, you have instructed him to do so.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said sheepishly. “I worry about you.”

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Blaine replied.

“I can’t help it,” Kurt said. He abandoned his packing and joined Blaine on the bed. He pushed Blaine’s shirt up to bare his stomach, caressing it gently. “You’re carrying my child.”

“ _Our_ child,” Blaine corrected.

“Our child,” Kurt agreed. He bent down and pressed a loving kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Do you still think we’re having a boy?”

“I think so,” Blaine answered, resting his hands over Kurt’s on his belly. “Call it father’s intuition, I don’t know. I just have a feeling.”

“I don’t care what we have as long as they are healthy,” Kurt said.

“He will be,” Blaine promised.

“Good,” Kurt said with a smile. He kissed Blaine again, this time pushing him until he fell down on his back. Kurt straddled him, moving his lips to Blaine’s throat and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Blaine gasped, arching his hips up. Kurt chuckled, allowing Blaine to roll them over so he was stretched out over Kurt.

“Make love to me?” Kurt requested. Blaine smiled.

“Always,” he said before capturing Kurt’s lips in a heated kiss.

**K/B**

“I still can’t believe the New Directions lost,” Rachel said as she dried dishes after supper the next evening. “That’s it then, right? What are they going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered as he put away the dishes Rachel handed him. “I just feel bad for Blaine. First, I ruin his senior year by knocking him up and now this. And it’s my fault he transferred in the first place. If he was still with the Warblers he’d be on his way to Regionals right now.”

“Should I call Finn?” Rachel asked.

“If you think it’ll make him feel better,” Kurt replied.

“I don’t know. It might just make him feel worse,” Rachel sighed.

“This has really made me realize I have to make the most of the chances I have,” Kurt said as he collapsed on the couch. “This is my last chance to get into NYADA and I can’t blow the audition.”

“This is not your last chance, okay?” Rachel disagreed. “You can still reapply.”

“No,” Kurt said with finality. “I can’t live my life chasing something that the universe is trying to tell me I’m not good enough to achieve. I have a baby on the way and I need to make sure I can provide for my child. Maybe this is a sign that I should focus on something else.”

“I refuse to believe that,” Rachel countered. “The universe is not responsible for anything. It’s Carmen Tibideaux.”

“Is there a difference?” Kurt questioned. “Speaking of Carmen, has she handed out invitations to the Winter Showcase yet?”

“No, not that it matters,” Rachel replied. “I’m not getting one. A freshman hasn’t received one in seven years and that girl was practically raised on the Broadway stage. Wait, how do you even know about those tickets?”

“I’m very active on the NYADA blogs when I’m not at the shop or at McKinley,” Kurt answered. “I figured the more I know the better I can prepare my audition.”

“You’ll be great, Kurt,” Rachel assured him.

But Kurt wasn’t so sure.

**K/B**

The next morning Kurt rose early. He dressed as impeccably as ever and stopped by the nearest coffee shop for a grande nonfat mocha to cheer him up before continuing on to Carmen Tibideaux’s office. He heard her voice drifting out of the open door and knocked on the doorframe before he could talk himself out of it.

“Madame Tibideaux,” Kurt said after he knocked. “I hope it’s all right that I came by your office. I’m not sure if you remember me-”

“What can I do for you, Mr. Hummel?” Tibideaux cut him off.

“I applied for the second semester,” Kurt began only to be interrupted once more.

“I received it; I reviewed it.”

“And the accompanying video?”

“Of you doing the acoustic version of Wham’s ‘Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go?’”

“What did you think?” Kurt asked hesitantly.

“I thought the exact same thing I thought the first time you auditioned for me,” Tibideaux answered. “You are a very talented young man who knows how to sell a number but is devoid of complexity and depth.”

“What?” Kurt asked, shocked.

“You gave me surface when I asked for soul. We are training artists here, Mr. Hummel, performers who are not afraid to show their vulnerability and their heart.”

“Madame Tibideaux, I have all of those things,” Kurt assured her.

“I rarely give anyone a second chance and when I do it is on my terms. Thank you for your continued interest in NYADA but I am a busy woman. Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel.”

Crushed, Kurt turned and left the room. He pushed open the door and walked into the crisp fall air. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Blaine’s number from memory.

“Hey, baby,” Blaine greeted cheerfully. “How did your meeting go?”

“It was horrible,” Kurt replied. He relayed what Madame Tibideaux had said.

“That’s ridiculous. There is no one with more heart or soul than you,” Blaine said earnestly.

“Apparently you’re the only one who sees me that way,” Kurt said dismally.

“You can try again,” Blaine reminded him. “After all, the third time is the charm.”

“No, there won’t be a third time,” Kurt said. “I can’t keep pursuing something that is obviously not meant to happen. We’re having a baby. I need to focus on our family anyway. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise.”

“You don’t really believe that,” Blaine said.

“I don’t know what I believe,” Kurt replied. “I never thought New Directions would lose Sectionals either and look at what happened.”

“Hey, those were extenuating circumstances,” Blaine protested.

“I wasn’t blaming anyone,” Kurt said. “How is everyone?”

“Honestly, it seems like everyone is moving on now that the club is disbanded. Tina talked me into joining the Cheerios,” Blaine replied.

“You did _what_?” Kurt exclaimed. “Blaine, you’re seventeen weeks pregnant! You can’t be on the Cheerios!”

“I cleared it with the doctor, Kurt. As long as I don’t do anything too strenuous I’ll be okay.”

“Isn’t cheerleading with Sue Sylvester the definition of strenuous?” Kurt countered.

“What do you expect me to do for the next twenty-three weeks? I’m not going to sit around waiting for labor to start, Kurt. I want to stay in shape now that I’m not dancing with the glee club and Cheerios is a good solution for that.”

“I can’t believe Sue let you join when you’re pregnant. She kicked Quinn off the squad when she was knocked up.”

“Actually, she seems to think I might have learned something for you,” Blaine informed him.

“How is Finn taking the loss?” Kurt asked.

“He feels guilty, but it wasn’t his fault. . . . If you talk to him, don’t mention the Cheerios. He doesn’t know everyone is joining different clubs now. I don’t want him to find out this way.”

“I won’t tell him, but someone needs to,” Kurt said.

“I will, but for now I have homework,” Blaine answered. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you when I get home.”

Kurt sighed as he slipped his phone into his pocket. Could anything go right for once?

**K/B**

“Our next performer is from the freshman class. Please welcome Miss Rachel Berry,” Madame Tibideaux announced.

Kurt was nervous for her as Rachel took the stage. She had never expected to receive a ticket to the Winter Showcase and now here they were. Kurt had been reluctant to come at first after his disaster of a meeting with Carmen Tibideaux but he knew he had to support his best friend even if it meant putting his own feelings aside.

In the end, Kurt was glad he came. Rachel’s performance of “Being Good Isn’t Good Enough” was flawless. Rachel sprinted to him as the crowd rose to their feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt couldn’t help but smile in pride for his best friend.

“Rachel, that was wonderful,” Tibideaux said as she stood in front of the crowd. “No, it was superb. Now we will have a brief intermission and when we return, if he is ready, we will have a performance from Mr. Kurt Hummel.”

Suddenly, the room was too small. There were too many people and he fought to breathe. Kurt fled from the room, ignoring Rachel’s calls for him to stay.

“Carmen Tibideaux is insane,” Kurt exclaimed as he ran down the stairs with Rachel on his heels. “I can’t believe she’s doing this. Why is she doing this?”

“She’s giving you a second chance for your audition. She just wants to see how you perform under pressure,” Rachel tried to soothe him.

“I’m going to fail,” Kurt said dismally. “I have nothing prepared.”

“You have an entire repertoire,” Rachel reminded him.

“I guess I could do “Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again,’” Kurt said.

“No _Phantom_ , not in front of this crowd,” Rachel disagreed.

“’Being Alive,’” Kurt suggested.

“Yes,” Rachel said breathlessly.

“But I think that’s a song Carmen hates,” Kurt interjected. “And I don’t have a costume or props.”

“You don’t need any of that stuff,” Rachel said. “Kurt, you said it yourself. That is exactly what Carmen doesn’t want to see. You know when you were your absolute best? My favorite performance ever, when you sang ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand’ in the choir room. It was so simple and emotional. I get chills every time I think about it. Do you remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Kurt replied. “That was different though. My dad was in the hospital and I dedicated it to him. Who am I supposed to dedicate this to? Carmen?”

“To yourself,” Rachel answered.

Kurt drew in a shaky breath and nodded. Brody came to inform them the intermission was over. Kurt hugged Rachel tightly before taking the stage.

“Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said, addressing the crowd. “And I will be auditioning for the role of NYADA student. Tonight I’m performing a song that I’ve loved since I was six. I think for the first time in my life I really understand what it means.”

Kurt launched into “Being Alive.” He did his best to ignore his nerves and the further he got into the song the more they evaporated. He poured his heart and soul into the music, hoping that Madame Tibideaux would finally see it. When the song came to an end the room erupted into applause. Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping it had been enough.

**K/B**

When Kurt finally walked into his house in Lima, he was glad to be home. He had missed Blaine terribly. Kurt dropped his bags by the door and went in search of his boyfriend. He found Blaine searching through the refrigerator.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed happily when he caught sight of him.

“Oh, I missed you,” Kurt said as he hugged Blaine tightly. He pressed a kiss to his lips before falling to his knees and pushing up Blaine’s shirt. He kissed the swell of his belly, caressing the taught skin. “Both of you.”

“We missed you too,” Blaine answered. He pulled Kurt to his feet and kissed him again. “I know you just got home but if we want to make my doctor’s appointment we need to leave soon.”

“Just let me change and we can go,” Kurt replied. He took his bags upstairs and changed his clothes. When he returned to the kitchen he found Blaine eating a sandwich.

“Do you want something to eat?” Blaine asked.

“No thank you, honey,” Kurt said. He wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“I’m going to be the size of an elephant before I have this baby,” Blaine said as he moved away from Kurt to throw away his napkin. “It seems like I’m hungry every couple of hours.”

“You’re eating for two,” Kurt reminded him. “Are you ready to go?”

“Let me grab my coat,” Blaine answered. He retrieved the article of clothing from the hall closet and with Kurt’s help slipped it on. He was grateful he had not yet outgrown his outerwear as winter was in full swing.

They chatted amicably on the way to the doctor’s office, both excited to see their baby once again. In no time at all, Blaine was laying on the examination table with his shirt pulled up as the ultrasound technician spread cool gel across his belly. A picture of their baby appeared on the screen and both boys held their breath as the doctor entered the room and pointed out the fetus’s hands and feet.

“Did you want to find out the sex today?” Dr. Thompson asked.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look before Blaine answered, “Yes.”

Dr. Thompson pointed to the screen and smiled, “Congratulations. You’re having a girl.”

**K/B**

Blaine was ready for a nap by the time they made it back to the Hummel house. Kurt led him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Blaine was set to collapse onto the bed when he noticed an envelope on Kurt’s pillow.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking it up. His eyes widened when he saw the return address and he gave the letter to Kurt.

“It’s from NYADA,” Kurt said needlessly.

“Open it,” Blaine urged him.

“What if I didn’t get in?” Kurt hestitated.

“You won’t know until you open it,” Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded. He slid his thumb under the flap and ripped the envelope open. He unfolded the paper inside and read over it silently.

“Well?” Blaine implored when Kurt didn’t speak.

“I got in.”


	8. Chapter 7:  Glee, Actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it’s been a while since I’ve updated but I want to assure everyone that I have not abandoned this fic. It’s hard for me to find the motivation to write lately which I attribute to depression but I’m definitely going to complete this fic.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mpreg, mild sexual situations
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Seven: Glee, Actually

_Eighteen Weeks Pregnant_

With Christmas less than two weeks away, the family had finally gotten together to decorate the house. Christmas was bittersweet for Kurt, as it had been his mother’s favorite holiday. As if he could read his son’s mind, Burt began to reminisce about the holidays spent with his late wife.

“Elizabeth always used to buy the tree. I’d always tell her to wait until I got off work but she was always too excited. The first Christmas after she passed, I forgot about a tree. Then I saw Kurt had turned his mom’s perfume bottle into an ornament and was hanging it from his window shade on Christmas Eve. I got him bundled up in the middle of the night to drive through a snowstorm and buy a tree. That was the first time you smiled after she died, Kurt.”

Kurt heard a sniffle from beside him and turned to see Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. He immediately dropped the ornament he was about to hang and pulled Blaine into his arms.

“Hey, no crying! This is supposed to be a happy occasion,” Kurt scolded lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I can’t help it,” Blaine said as he wiped his eyes. “Stupid hormones.”

“Why don’t we get some food in you? You’ll feel better,” Carole suggested.

She guided Blaine into the kitchen and left the other men to follow them. Blaine and Burt discussed football at the kitchen table while Kurt helped Carole prepare supper. Once the table was set and the food was on the table, they sat down as a family to enjoy the meal.

Burt was quiet throughout dinner, which did not escape Kurt’s notice. He could tell his father was tired. In fact, it seemed Burt was constantly fatigued lately. Kurt waited to bring it up until after everyone had been served hot chocolate, another Hummel family tradition.

“Dad, are you okay? You haven’t seemed yourself lately,” Kurt observed as he stirred his cocoa.

Burt sighed, dropping his spoon back into his mug of chocolate. “There’s something I need to tell you boys. And I’m just going to come out and say it because there is no good way to say it. I have prostate cancer.”

Kurt felt his heart sink into his stomach. Blaine’s hand found his under the table and he squeezed it supportively. Tears filled Kurt’s eyes but he fought them back. He didn’t want to breakdown in front of his father.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Kurt said.

“Hey, do I look like a guy who is dying? We are going to get through this. The doctors caught it early and the cure rate is nearly one hundred percent,” Burt assured him, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

“For healthy people, Dad,” Kurt protested. “You’ve already had a heart attack.”

“Which is what convinced me to get check-ups twice a year,” Burt reminded him, sipping his hot chocolate.

“It’s just really scary to think that Blaine and I are having a baby and you might not be there to see her grow up,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine for support.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kurt. I’m going to be there to watch my granddaughter grow up. I promise you that. But let me tell you boys something I’ve learned from all this. This is the third time I’ve faced death and I’ve learned you have to hold the people you love close to you, no matter what.”

Blaine looked down at his pregnant belly, knowing Burt was referring to his rocky relationship with his parents. Kurt squeezed his hand supportively and snuck his other hand out to caress his belly. The baby kicked and Blaine covered Kurt’s hand with his own.

“She’s kicking,” Blaine told Kurt, knowing he wouldn’t be able to feel her from the outside yet. He couldn’t wait until Kurt could feel their daughter move under his hand. It was amazing to feel from the inside.

“She knows her daddy is here,” Kurt said with a sad smile, spreading his hand wide across Blaine’s belly.

Blaine wished he could tell Kurt everything would be fine and their daughter wouldn’t grow up without her grandfather but he didn’t want to make empty promises. No matter what, their daughter would grow up knowing she was loved which was the most they could ask for.

**K/B**

_Nineteen Weeks Pregnant_

Six days later, Blaine was free from Christmas break. He was enjoying his newfound freedom by reading one of the pregnancy books he had acquired. His phone rang and he contemplated ignoring it but answered at the last second.

“Hello?”

“Blaine, sweetheart, it’s mom,” Giordana Anderson’s voice drifted down the line. She sounded hesitant, almost afraid that Blaine would hang up on her.

“Hi,” Blaine said awkwardly. He heard the shower turn off from the adjoining bathroom.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Fine,” Blaine answered shortly, listening as Kurt moved around their bathroom.

“Blaine, I know things are difficult between us right now; but Cooper is coming home for Christmas and your father and I would like you and Kurt to join us for Christmas dinner.”

Kurt entered the room, drying his hair with a towel, as Blaine answered his mother.

“Oh, well, we were going to celebrate with Kurt’s family.”

“Blaine,” Kurt hissed as he tossed the damp towel into the clothes hamper.

“Hold on a second, Mom,” Blaine said into the phone, turning his attention to his boyfriend.

“She’s making an effort, Blaine,” Kurt said as he joined him on the bed. Blaine sighed. He didn’t want to have this conversation.

“I know, but you always eat with your family, Kurt,” Blaine said, searching for an excuse to decline his mother’s invitation.

“Honey, our family is changing,” Kurt reminded him as he laid a hand on his pregnant belly. “I will talk with my dad and we’ll come up with something. Tell your mom we will be there.”

Blaine sighed, clearly unhappy at the prospect of spending the holidays with his family. Despite his reluctance, Blaine told his mother he and Kurt would attend Christmas dinner. Kurt listened to the one-sided conversation as he let the towel tied around his waist fall to the ground and slipped into a pair of boxer briefs.

After hanging up the phone, Blaine stripped down to his underwear and threw his clothes into the hamper. He turned around to see Kurt staring at him.

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Blaine asked in alarm.

“Your belly button is sticking out,” Kurt observed with a smile.

Blaine looked down at his pregnant belly and frowned. He said, “I’m fat.”

“Baby, you’re not fat,” Kurt protested. He reached a hand out toward Blaine, who took it and joined him on the bed. “You’re pregnant. I’d be worried if you weren’t gaining weight. You’re carrying our child.”

“I love you,” Blaine said with a tender smile.

Kurt grinned back, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their hands wandered over bare skin until Kurt was pushing Blaine back onto the bed and straddling his legs. They made love slowly, holding on to each other tightly. Because they never knew what would happen tomorrow but for today they had each other.

**K/B**

_Twenty Weeks Pregnant_

“I don’t want to do this,” Blaine whispered to Kurt as they followed his mother into the living room at the Anderson home.

“Relax,” Kurt whispered back.

“Sit down, sweetheart,” Giordana said. She motioned towards the unoccupied loveseat before joining her husband on the couch seated beside the loveseat. “You look tired.”

“I’m fine,” Blaine protested but followed Kurt’s example when he sat. Kurt pulled Blaine’s feet onto his lap, untied his shoes and removed his socks before massaging his feet and ankles.

“Are your feet swelling?” Giordana asked sympathetically.

“A little,” Blaine answered. A shudder wracked his body as Kurt worked his fingers over Blaine’s swollen ankle joints.

“My ankles doubled in size when I was pregnant with you,” Giordana told him. “Have you experienced any heartburn?”

“Only every day the last week,” Blaine said, opening up a bit more.

“He’s been eating Tums like candy,” Kurt added, pressing his thumb into the arch of Blaine’s left foot.

“There’s not much else you can do,” Donal said. “I remember your mother was up all hours of the night trying to walk off leg cramps when she was pregnant with you boys.”

“Where is Cooper?” Blaine asked, looking around.

“Right here, little brother,” Cooper answered, coming down the stairs. Blaine started to get to his feet but Cooper stopped him. “Don’t stand up. I’ll come to you.”

Cooper hugged Blaine and Kurt in turn before joining his parents on the couch.

“How is my niece?” Cooper asked, his eyes sweeping over Blaine’s stomach.

“You’re having a girl?” Donal asked, his eyes widening.

“Yes,” Blaine answered slowly, not sure why his father was reacting this way. He placed a hand over his belly, caressing it lovingly.

“Your father always wanted a little girl,” Giordana told them with a smile at her husband.

“What are you naming her?” his father asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

“We’re not sure yet,” Kurt said as he continued to massage Blaine’s feet.

At the same time, Blaine answered, “Elizabeth.”

“Really?” Kurt asked. “I thought we would use that as a middle name.”

“I know how important your mother is to you. I want to honor her,” Blaine replied. Kurt forced back his tears, knowing if he started to cry Blaine was sure to start.

“Elizabeth is a lovely name,” Donal said, clearing his throat.

“I’m going to check on the turkey,” Giordana said. The others fell into an awkward silence until Cooper couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do for a nursery yet?”

“We’ll probably just set up the spare bedroom,” Kurt answered uncertainly. “We still have time before the baby is born to decide though.”

“If you would like, your mother and I would like to offer your old crib for you to use,” Donal said.

Blaine looked up in surprise. He exchanged a glance with Kurt before turning back to his father.

“That would be great. Thank you, Dad,” Blaine answered.

“We want to help in any way that we can, Blaine. I know we didn’t initially react in the best way to this situation but we want to make up for that,” Giordana said as she reentered the room. “Maybe Cooper could help get your crib out of storage while he is in town.”

“I’d be happy to help,” Cooper interjected.

“Thanks, Mom. And thank you, Coop. Having your support means a lot. Kurt and I never meant for this to happen, and we couldn’t do this on our own,” Blaine said. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I forgive you.”

And Blaine meant every word.


	9. Chapter 8:  Sadie Hawkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys. I know it’s been a while. I’ve been going through a rough time and haven’t really felt like writing and what I have written hasn’t been for this story. But then I remember how much writing helped me before when I was struggling and I thought why not give it another shot. So if this doesn’t make me feel better, I hope it at least makes some of ya’ll happy. And thanks for sticking with me through the long and unexplained absence.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: sexual situations
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Chapter Eight:  Sadie Hawkins

_Twenty-Four Weeks Pregnant_

Blaine hurried down the hall towards the Student Council room while Sam rambled on about the Warblers cheating at Sectionals. He walked faster, hoping Sam would drop the subject and remember they had a meeting to conduct.

“I’m telling you they cheated,” Sam said firmly.

“Sam, you can’t make accusations like that without evidence to back them up,” Blaine said as they neared the Student Council room.

“Well, then I’ll find some evidence,” Sam replied, coming to a halt in the hallway.

With a sigh, Blaine turned to face his best friend. His back and his feet ached in protest, knowing they were yards away from the sweet relief of a chair. Blaine pressed one hand against his lower back, hoping acupressure would assuage the pain.

“Sam, this is just another conspiracy theory. I went to Dalton, okay. They have an honor code. They wouldn’t cheat,” Blaine said, wincing in pain as his ankles throbbed.

“Guys, you’re late,” Tina said, poking her head around the corner of the door.

Blaine seized the chance to leave Sam’s conspiracy theories behind and followed Tina into the room. He dropped his bag on the floor and lowered himself into the chair at the head of the table, groaning in relief. Once everyone was seated, he called the meeting to order. Tina read the minutes from the previous meeting, which had consisted of forty-five minutes of Sam doing an impression of Daniel Craig. Just as Blaine was about to move on to Sugar Motta’s role as treasurer, Tina raised her hand high in the air.

“Yes, Tina,” Blaine said patiently. Tina jumped to her feet.

“Prom is in a few months,” Tina began. “It is a time where all the hot girls are picked by all the hot guys, and the rest of us have to wait on the freaks and the losers to pick us as a last resort.”

“Well for the record I think you’re totally sort-of hot,” Sam interrupted.

“Tina, what are you suggesting?” Blaine interjected, hoping to distract Tina from Sam’s comment. He knew Sam didn’t mean to insult Tina but he was too oblivious to know he had done so.

“I propose we hold the First Annual McKinley High Sadie Hawkins Dance,” Tina announced with a large grin.

Blaine’s heart sank and his abdomen throbbed. He placed a hand to his belly and was reassured when the baby kicked in response to the weight and heat of his palm.

“It’s a dance where the girls ask the guys out,” Tina elaborated after no one responded.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Blaine said slowly. His mind tried frantically to make up an excuse but one wasn’t coming.

“Why not?” asked Tina, leaning over the table towards him. “It was the topic of discussion at the two last Two Young to Be Bitter meetings. Everyone in favor?”

Before Blaine could stop her, Tina was asking for the vote. Hands shot into the air much to Blaine’s dismay.

“Wait, hold on a minute.”

“It’s all right,” Sam assured him as Tina began to lead a discussion surrounding the dance that had just been illegally voted into being.

Blaine’s back spasmed in pain and he leapt at the chance to excuse himself. He told the others Sam was in charge and hastily grabbed his bag and left the room. Blaine veered left into the nearest bathroom and pulled his phone from his pocket to call Kurt.

“Is the meeting over already?” Kurt answered in surprise.

“Not yet,” Blaine replied. “I left early. Can you come get me?”

“What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” Kurt asked frantically. He was already pulling off his coveralls and motioning to his father to let him know he had to leave the garage sooner than expected. Burt nodded and waved his son off.

“We’re both fine,” Blaine assured him. “Tina hijacked the meeting and held a vote for having a Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Oh, baby,” Kurt said sympathetically.

“I can’t do this, Kurt,” Blaine said, leaning against the cinderblock wall of the bathroom. “I’ll have a flashback or a panic attack and I can’t handle this on top of being pregnant and everything else.”

“Blaine, listen to me, honey,” Kurt said calmly as he slid behind the steering wheel of his Navigator. “You have to calm down. You’re right; stress isn’t good for the baby. I’m leaving the garage now.”

“Please, hurry,” Blaine pleaded weakly.

“I know you’re scared because of what happened at your old school, honey, but things are very different now. You’re so strong, Blaine, so incredibly strong. You can handle this. McKinley is not your old school; hell, it isn’t even the place it was last year. Things have changed. You’ve said so yourself.”

“I don’t want to go,” Blaine said resolutely. “I can’t go. I’m the pregnant senior class president of a high school that voted you prom queen. I can’t do this.”

Kurt sighed as he pulled the SUV into the student parking lot. “I’m outside.”

“I’m on my way,” Blaine said before hanging up the phone.

Kurt’s mind raced as he waited for Blaine to exit the school. He wished his boyfriend saw himself the way that he did. With a surge of guilt, Kurt realized the pregnancy was only making Blaine more self-conscious than he had been to begin with. Things would be so different if they had been more careful. Kurt hastily placed a smile on his face as he saw Blaine approaching the car. For now, he would help Blaine lower his stress level. Then they would address the issue of the dance.

**K/B**

Blaine slept poorly that night. He tossed and turned all night long, not only keeping himself awake but also keeping Kurt from sleeping. The school day dragged on and several times Blaine had to catch himself before he fell asleep during class. Blaine was actually thankful for Sam’s continuous whispering of what he deemed “the case,” as it helped to keep him awake. The day had been long and the last thing he wanted to do after school was attend Glee Club but Blaine diligently followed the rest of the club to the science room where they were meeting. Once everyone had taken a seat, Finn turned his back to the group and wrote on the chalkboard in big letters, ‘Ladies Choice.’

“This week’s theme is in honor of the Sadie Hawkins Dance,” Finn announced.

“It was my idea,” Tina said proudly, raising her hand in the air to call attention to herself. She looked at Blaine with a smile as Finn praised her for the suggestion.

“Every girl will sing to whomever they want to take to the dance,” Finn continued after Tina had finished gloating.

Blaine allowed himself to relax slightly. He didn’t plan on going to the dance, even though Kurt had assured him he would accompany him if Blaine changed his mind. He wasn’t in any danger here. None of the girls would waste time asking him:  a pregnant, gay guy who was involved with the father of his baby.

“We will reconvene tomorrow so the girls can perform to the boy of their choice,” Finn said, dismissing the meeting.

Blaine realized he had spaced out once again and missed most of the meeting. He sent Kurt a quick text before grabbing his things and following the others out of the classroom.

“How was school,” Kurt asked as Blaine climbed into the Navigator.

“Long,” Blaine said, stifling a yawn.

“You can take a nap when we get home,” Kurt said, resting a hand on Blaine’s thigh.

“Will you lay with me?” Blaine asked with hopeful eyes.

“Of course,” Kurt said with a smile. He shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

**K/B**

“Okay, guys,” Finn said after everyone had finished complaining about the smell in the locker room where they were meeting. “Tina is ready to perform her song to the man of her choice.”

Tina stepped forward eagerly and introduced her song, “I will be performing ‘I Don’t Know How to Love Him’ from _Jesus Christ Superstar_. It’s about the pain of unrequited love and-“

“Tina, try to wrap it up. Beiste needs the locker room at four-thirty,” Finn interjected.

“Sorry,” Tina said before telling the band to start.

Blaine listened in amusement as Artie and Sam discussed whether Tina would be singing to Artie or not. Artie was convinced he was the clear choice because of their past relationship. But to Blaine’s horror, as Tina reached the second verse she stepped towards him. The group looked at each other in confusion. Tina knew Blaine was gay and in a relationship with Kurt. Not only that, but he was expecting Kurt’s daughter. Tina ignored the looks and kept singing. Blaine pasted a fake smile on his face, not wanting to hurt Tina’s feelings. The group applauded slowly once the song finished and then more earnestly at Finn’s encouragement. Tina stepped forward once more and stopped directly in front of Blaine.

“Blaine, will you go to the dance with me?” Tina asked with full confidence.

“Oh, I don’t . . . um . . . Tina, I don’t know what to say,” Blaine stammered, his eyes flickering to Sam and back, wishing his friend would help him. “Um . . . no.”

The smile dropped from Tina’s face.

“Thank you, but no thank you,” Blaine elaborated.

Suddenly the doors to the locker room were pushed open and the football team began to stream in. Tina swung her bookbag over her shoulder and pushed her way through the jocks and out into the hall. Blaine collected his things and followed after her.

“Tina, wait!” he called.

Tina stopped but didn’t turn to face him. Blaine walked to where she stood and then pulled her into an empty classroom.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m just a little confused,” Blaine said.

“About what?” Tina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, you know I’m with Kurt. We’re having this baby together. And if I do decide to go to this dance, Kurt will be coming with me,” Blaine said slowly.

“That’s fine, Blaine. Really great,” Tina said unconvincingly.

“Look, I should have explained this to you earlier but I don’t like to discuss it. There’s a reason I’ve been against this dance from the beginning. My old high school, the one I attended before Dalton, had a Sadie Hawkins Dance. It was just after I’d come out and I asked the only other gay guy, who also happened to be my friend. We were attacked that night, waiting for his dad to pick us up,” Blaine explained. “I don’t want to go to the dance. I probably won’t. But if I do, it will be with Kurt. He understands what I’ve been through _and_ he’s my boyfriend.”

“I said it’s fine, Blaine. You don’t have to explain yourself,” Tina said before she spun away from him and stalked out the door.

**K/B**

The next evening, Blaine sat at the desk in Kurt’s room finishing up his homework. Kurt was stretched out on his stomach on their bed, reading yet another baby book. The room was quiet except for the scribbling of Blaine’s pencil on paper. Kurt hadn’t realized how loud the noise was in the otherwise quiet room until it stopped and the pencil fell to the desk with a slight clatter.

“Are you okay?” asked Kurt immediately, pushing the book away from him.

“My wrist hurts,” Blaine said, massaging the joint in his right wrist.

“You’ve been jerking off too much,” Kurt teased him. He pushed himself up and settled on the edge of the bed, closer to Blaine.

“I think we both know that’s not true,” Blaine said with a sly smile.

“Who knew the second trimester of pregnancy caused insane horniness,” Kurt said with a laugh. He pushed himself up off the bed and walked the short distance to Blaine. “Here, let me see.”

Blaine followed Kurt back to the bed where they both perched on the edge. Kurt slowly rolled Blaine’s wrist around. Blaine sighed in relief, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“It’s probably just carpal tunnel,” Blaine said. “I read it’s not uncommon at this phase of pregnancy, along with constipation, migraines, and whole body aches.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Kurt said sympathetically. “I wish I could do something to help.”

“Actually, there is something you could do,” Blaine said slyly, moving until his front was pressed against Kurt’s side. Kurt’s breath hitched and Blaine knew that he felt his erection through his jeans.

“Is there now?” Kurt asked, dropping Blaine’s hand and turning towards him.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine murmured, covering Kurt’s mouth with his own.

Kurt moaned as Blaine’s tongue found its way into his mouth. He pulled away long enough to pull Blaine’s shirt up over his head. The lovers fell into each other once more as Kurt’s hands caressed Blaine’s torso, spending extra time on his swollen belly. His hands moved lower and he helped Blaine slip out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

“I want you,” Blaine murmured as Kurt moved across the room to toss the clothing in the hamper.

“You have me,” Kurt answered with a smile. He stripped off his own clothes and threw them into the hamper on top of Blaine’s before joining him on the bed again.

“Please,” Blaine whispered as Kurt pressed him back onto the mattress and turned him so he was laying on his side. Lying on his back had become uncomfortable and it could also be dangerous because it put pressure on the vein that ran from his lower body to his heart.

“Relax,” Kurt told him. He reached over to their nightstand and procured a tube of lube which he pressed into Blaine’s hand. Kurt lay with his back to Blaine, giving over complete control.

Blaine took his time stretching Kurt, peppering kisses across his neck, back and shoulders. When he finally entered his lover, his lips whispered against his skin, “I love you.” After they made love and Kurt had cleaned them both, they lay on their sides facing each other.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the dance?” asked Kurt.

Blaine didn’t answer immediately. His eyes searched Kurt’s for a long time before he finally spoke,

“I left Dalton because it was too safe. I never faced my bullies; I wasn’t brave enough. And now that I have a chance I want to run and hide; but I can’t spend the rest of my life avoiding unpleasant things. So I will go, if you will be my date.”

“Of course I will,” Kurt answered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you for not pushing me into this,” Blaine said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replied with a smile. They shared one last kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

**K/B**

Blaine heard footsteps behind him as he stood at his locker Friday morning but he ignored them. Sam had been seeking him out every morning to discuss the case. Blaine was starting to believe him. It wasn’t until he heard Tina’s voice that he turned around.

“I owe you an apology,” she said. “But I also think you maybe owe me an apology because that was the most humiliating thing I’ve ever experienced. But still, I’m sorry. I didn’t know about your old school. I apologize.”

“Thank you, Tina,” Blaine accepted. “But that’s not why I can’t go with you.”

“Is it because of Kurt?” Tina asked.

“Of course it’s because of Kurt,” Blaine said as he slipped several books into his messenger bag. “I told you if I decided to go it would be with Kurt, and I am going _with Kurt_. I have to get to class but I’ll see you tonight.”

Blaine left before Tina could say anything else. He didn’t know why she had asked him to the dance or why she was being so persistent that he not go with Kurt. Maybe Tina was jealous of what he and Kurt had, but interfering in their relationship would not make her any happier. Blaine pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the school day ahead of him before the dance.

The day flew by and before Blaine knew it he and Kurt were walking into McKinley High’s gymnasium. Tina greeted them at the door with a hug for Blaine and a forced smile for Kurt.

“Tina, these decorations are amazing,” Blaine said as she led him towards the stage where he would be performing the opening number with the other Glee boys.

“Thanks,” Tina said with a bright smile. “So no Post-Traumatic Stress from previous events?”

“I thought there might be but no,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand. “I’m fine.”

At that moment Artie started to go on a tirade about waiting to be asked to the dance by a girl and Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips before he jumped to the stage and cut Artie off.

“Thank you, Artie,” Blaine said as he slid the microphone over his ear. “This is for all the powerful women out there.”

After performing “No Scrub,” Blaine rejoined Kurt on the dance floor. They were in the middle of a slow number when Sam came running up to them and pulled Blaine away from Kurt.

“Dude, there’s been a huge breakthrough in the case. Let’s go,” Sam said as he pulled Blaine towards the exit. Kurt was used to Sam’s conspiracy theories by now and only sighed unhappily before following them.

Sam led them to the locker room where Finn was waiting with a tablet. They all crowded around as Sam began his explanation.

“Look, Finn, it’s not just Hunter. It’s all of the Warblers. They’ve gained ten pounds of muscle since they joined the team,” Sam said as he paced the floor.

“We looked into this,” Finn said as he scrolled through before and after pictures of each Warbler. “It’s an exercise regime they stole from Vocal Adrenaline.”

“Maybe Sam has a point,” Blaine countered. “You don’t go from being a twig to John Claude Van Daame in a few months.”

“Plus, look at this video Artie and Joe took down at the Lima Bean the other day,” Sam said as he took the tablet and pulled up the video in question. “That is ‘roid rage and you know it.”

“You’re not really buying into this, are you, Blaine?” Kurt asked in disbelief.

“It’s in the Show Choir Rulebook,” Blaine said, handing the book to Finn. “If we can prove they cheated, they’ll be disqualified. We win and Glee Club is back.”

“Guys, what you are asking me to do is beyond serious,” Finn said with a frown. “I want Glee Club back just as much as you do but there’s just not enough proof.”

“We have some,” Blaine said, astonishing Kurt.

Trent walked into the locker room.

“Me,” he said.

“I knew when Trent didn’t perform at Sectionals that something was up,” Blaine said.

“Blaine and I joined the Warblers together. And after he left, and Sebastian came and then Hunter, well they’ve been chipping away at everything that was good about the group,” Trent said sadly. “You took steroids or you didn’t perform. I refused to take them and I was benched. The Warblers mean everything to me and it kills me to betray them like this.”

“You’re not betraying them,” Blaine said, stepping forward to lay a hand on Trent’s shoulder. “Hunter betrayed the Warblers. You’re saving them.”

“If I go public with this, the Warblers reputation is ruined,” Trent said worriedly.

“Their reputation was ruined the second they decided to cheat,” Sam countered.

“What do you say,” Finn asked. “Will you do this? Will you testify against the Warblers?”

Trent was quiet for a while but finally he answered with a quiet, “Yes.”

“Thank you, Trent,” Kurt said. “I know this must be hard for you. But if you will excuse us I would like another dance with my boyfriend.”

“Of course,” Trent said. “And congratulations on the baby. You will be great parents.”

“Thanks,” Blaine said with a bright smile as Kurt’s hand slipped into his and he allowed himself to be led from the locker room.

“Did we just save the Glee Club?” Blaine asked as they rejoined the dance floor for another slow dance. Kurt pulled him close.

“I think you did.”

Blaine smiled widely and leaned his head against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. He looked up to see Tina watching the two of them enviously. Kurt knew he would have to deal with her sooner rather than later.


End file.
